Fairy Tail: Twin Dragons
by Vampire15541
Summary: Two years after games and Fairy Tail reclaimed the title of top guild. Full of adventures and meeting two new friends. Rating M for Strong Adult Language, Violence and Suggestive Adult Scenes. Me and my boyfriend have actually been writing this story together, we love FairyTail and we thought it would be fun to write a story together about FairyTail I hope everyone likes it :)
1. Fairy Dragon

Fiore… A land of nineteen million people. This land thrives in the wake of many events many of them surrounding the city of Magnolia where special people with special skills called "wizards" have taken up residence and formed groups called "guilds" one such guild in Magnolia is renowned for their stories and history. It is called … FairyTail.

As the guild members go about their daily duties, two young girls slowly trek their way into the city of Magnolia. Exhausted from their travels they enter the city at nightfall only to see the city in a festive fashion. Both girls slowly reach a place where others have gathered to observe what appears to be a parade in progress. The girls watch silently as members of the famed FairyTail guild perform for the crowds.. as the parade reaches its climax an old gentleman foolishly entertains the young children along the parade route, his closing gesture.. a symbolic index finger and thumb in the shape of an arrow pointing skyward as he looks out over the crowd. The other wizards in turn acknowledge the old man's gesture and point their fingers to the air as well. As the old man does this he notices the two young girls and softly nods to them still holding his guild gesture proudly as a sign to them. Pleased with the parade the girls wearily find and empty stable and retire for the night.

A young girl with short silver blue hair wearily wakes up as she shyly brushes straw out of her eyes and hair. It had been quite a while since she had endured a great night of sleep. As she rolls over, she notices an imprint in the straw where someone had been laying. She frantically looks around hoping to find someone … something.

A voice cries out.. " Merqui.. Merqui ! are you okay?" Merqui turns to see an older girl with long silver hair staring back at her. "Kimi, Where did you go?" Kimi gingerly smiles "Why did someone miss me? She slowly moves towards her sister and starts playfully grinding her knuckle into Merqui's hair. "Come on admit it you missed me" Merqui giggles as her sister tortures her "Come on sis quit! If you want to know yes I was worried I thought something happened to you."

Kimi releases her knuckle from its perch, "I was fine, I was out this morning scouting the city" as she offers a small piece of food to her sister."

Merqui hesitantly takes the scrap "You didn't…?"

Kimi smiles "No, I bought it with what was left from the last job we completed."

Merqui confidently eats the scrap "How long did we make that reward last, two maybe three weeks?"

"More than it should have lasted that is for sure" Kimi retorts concerned. "There is a local café that seems safe enough for you sit at while I search the city for some freelance work for us to take."

Merqui sighs, as she knows how hard it is for freelance wizards to try to make an honest living. With the haggling over the reward and job conditions, it is amazing that she and Kimi had survived nearly two years on freelance earnings. Merqui rises to her feet and follows her sister into the city.

As the two sisters venture through Magnolia they take in the scents and scenery of this grand city that sits on the eastern part of the Fiore kingdom. As they reach the café called "The Fairy Dragon" they notice a group of wizards in the area conversing. They nervously avoid the group and sit in the back corner of the café, watchful of the group. Kimi nods to Merqui "You should be safe here, try to stay out of sight and don't cause any trouble please." Merqui nods silently still watchful of the wizards in the area.

As Kimi disappears into the city crowds, Merqui silently sits back and surveys the patrons in the cafe. As she looks around the group talking and motioning in her direction. She notices a young man with red hair conversing with a young armor clad lady with crimson red hair , another lad with dark blue hair, another young girl with blonde pigtails and another younger girl with blueish hair, all of them bearing the same tattooed insignia. Merqui huddles further into the stall afraid of being noticed by the group. When a waiter offers a plate and a glass of water. Merqui cautiously asks "Um. I don't recall ordering anything." The waiter helplessly replies " I am sorry miss but I was asked by the goup at the far table to give this to you." As he motions his head to the group that Merqui had been observing.

Merqui leans out into the aisle and notices the blonde and younger blue hair girl nod to her. Merqui shyly turns to the waiter. " I am sorry to be a bother sir but I can't accept this meal but please let them know that I appreciate the kind gesture. My sister should be back shortly."

The waiter helplessly stolls over to the other table talks with the group and leaves the plate at their table. As he leaves Merqui notices the entire group at the table look in her direction with a somber look. Merqui again huddles in the stall softly crying and muttering to herself "I am sorry". As she cries she feels a soft touch on her hand. She looks up to see the armor clad lady gently lowering her arm from her face and dabbing her tears with a handkerchief, While the younger blue hair girl sits across in the other seat with the plate and drink in hand. Merqui looks to see her sister rushing in to the café but slows as she observes the scene. She quietly walks up and gently rests her hand on the armor clad woman "Thank you and I do apologize if my sister caused you any trouble."

The woman looks up at Kimi." She wasn't any trouble at all. If anything we were worried about her." Kimi offers her hand. " I do thank you for your concern my name is Kimi"

The armor clad women replies with a soft smile. "Erza." She motions to the younger blue haired girl, "and this is Wendy." Kimi nods "Again I think you for your concern but my sister and I need to go." As they stand to leave the red haired boy stands in their way "I wouldn't leave without eating that plate, Erza gets easily mad at those that take her kindness for weakness."

Erza turns. "You may be right Natsu but it is their decision. I may be hurt by their refusal but I can't make them eat if they don't want to."

The dark blue hair lad emerges behind Natsu. "That is true but that would be a shame to let it go to waste, but we can at least give them a gift for hearing us out." Erza turns "What did you have in mind Grey?"

Grey chants "Ice.. Make …. Flower!" as he chants two crystalized flowers emerge in his hands. He offers each flower to Merqui and Kimi. The flower quickly melts in Merqui's hand but stays pristine in Kimi's hand. Kimi softly utters.. "Your.. wizards..!" Natsu with a cheesy grin replies. "What were you expecting us to be, pirates or something?"

Kimi giggles at Natsu's remark as Wendy observes the flower. Wendy softly smiles "I don't think we are the only wizards here though," Erza smiles as she also observes the flower. "Hmm it should have melted like Merqui's but it hasn't." As the others discuss the possible theories, Wendy offers the plate again to Merqui. "It's okay to eat, if you are wondering I bought it. I bought it for you.

Merqui shyly eats "How did you manage to afford this" she asks in between bites.

Wendy replies with a cheery smile "I had some extra jewel left over after all of my expenses and wanted to treat my friends to a nice lunch," she suddenly sighs "But I couldn't help see you here alone and felt it was the right thing to offer you a meal."

Kimi looks to Wendy "But you barely know us, how do you know we were safe to approach."

The blonde hair girl whom had been observing the others chimes "That was easy. I saw you trying to go shop to shop looking for work near where I live. And I overheard your situation and heard that you left your sister here at The Fairy Dragon, when we saw her alone we knew that she was your sister and we couldn't just let her sit there alone and not do anything to help." She offers the ticket to Wendy "Here is the tab Wendy, let's hope you have enough to cover it all, or just make Natsu pay for his share of the bill."

Natsu glares at the blonde "Why should I have to cover my part of the bill Lucy, Wendy said it was her treat."

Lucy sighs " It might have been her treat but you ate more than all of us combined and Erza was even being greedy and had second helpings." Erza turns to Lucy smiling. "I am not ashamed of it.. it was a great meal." Wendy looks at the bill. "Wait this isn't right." They all look at the bill and notice the café did not charge Wendy for the meal she offered as a gift to Merqui. Erza takes the bill and tells Wendy "I'll see why this isn't right. In the meantime try to talk to them and see what you can learn about them. Master felt some special connection with two girls last night during the parade they may be the two he felt the connection with."

Wendy nods "Will do." She turns back to see Natsu and Grey nose to nose. "What did you call me you asshole." Natsu grits as he stares down Grey.

"I didn't stutter Flame boy I said you were a fucking pig for eating so much." Grey grits back

Natsu grits back "Just wait till we are back at the guild I am so going to kick your iced shell ass all over the hall." Grey grins back " Will that be before or after I mop the floor with your spit embers you call flames." Natsu rages "Want me to light your ass on fire right here snowboy!." Grey grits again "Bring it on Flame Bitch!"

Erza grabs both by the shirt and bang their heads together "Not here in the café damn it. We are lucky we even get to eat here since Mirajane is friends with the owner." Nastu offers Erza a cheesy grin " That and since we helped the owner with the name of the place."

Merqui sips on a glass of water "A….guild…. You guys are all part of a guild?"

Lucy nods "Umm hmm we are part of what is known as the strongest guild in Magnolia and in all of Fiore."

Kimi softly utters "Salamander…."

Natsu perks at the utterance "Only a few close people call me that how did you know that is my name"

Merqui turns. "It was a name we were given a few jobs back. We were told that if we wanted safety, security and a good family to seek out Salamander."

Erza shudders at the explanation as she returns from the ticket holder. "I think then it is safe to say you should come with us"

Kimi defensively replies " Why have we done or said something wrong."

Erza smiles. "Quite the opposite, in fact we have someone that would be interested in meeting you" she offers Kimi a foam box. " The chef says it is on the house."

The entire group departs The Fairy Dragon and slowly makes their way to the majestic guild hall overlooking the city of Magnolia.. The name of the guild hall…. FAIRYTAIL…


	2. Fairy Tail Guild

An elderly gentleman wearing a cape bearing his guild insignia impatiently waits for his charges to return.. A sweet young girl silently cleans glasses as she watches over the old man.. The old man utters. " How long does it take to get lunch and come back." He turns to the young girl. "Mirajane how long have they been gone"

Mirajane looks at the clock that hangs over the bar in the guild. "Nearly two hours but you know they took Natsu with them. Master Makarov."

The guild master sighs. "Natsu… I forgot he can eat half a market in one day and still want more later on."

Mirajane giggles "That is our Natsu for you though."

The guild hall door suddenly opens revealing Erza,Grey,Natsu,Lucy ,Wendy and two new faces.

Makarov glares at Natsu "Took long enough didn't you. 'only be an hour he says"

Natsu looks over at Grey. "Blame this ice wannabe bitching about how much I ate"

Grey glares back "You want that ass beating now or later flame boy?"

Natsu wipes his nose "Any time you feel ready for me to kick your ass ice bitch"

Makarov magically extends both arms and hits both Natsu and Grey over the head "You brats just don't learn do you!"

Both wince from the flogging "We are sorry!" both sheepishly glare at the other out of the corner of their eyes.

Mirajane smiles from behind the bar "Welcome back I hope your lunch was great."

Erza replies "The food there was amazing." Lucy adds "Amazing enough even Erza had 2 helpings. Erza blushes from the embarrassment and Mirajane giggles as she covers her mouth.

The guild mates pare off together at a table leaving Merqui and Kimi alone at the door. Mirajane notices and calls out to them. "Are you guys new? What can I get you to drink."

Both girls look at each other unsure what to do. Makarov motions them over and both comply with the master's request.

They both sit at the bar nervous about sitting next to the guild master after seeing him knock some sense into Natsu and Grey. Mirajane offers an empty glass and offers a patient smile to both of the girls. Merqui speaks up first "Water please." Mirajane fills the glass three quarters full and waits patiently on Kimi.

Kimi turns while sitting on the bar stool and faces Makarov. "Why are you interested in me and my sister?"

The master while sipping some ale replies "You were in the crowd during the parade, for some reason that I cannot explain I felt my eyes drawn to your direction."

Merqui turns after sipping the water "What was that gesture you made while looking at us?"

Makarov smiles "Oh this.." he closes 3 fingers leaving his thumb and index finger open, he slides his thumb next to his index finger making the shape of a small arrow and raises it to the ceiling. The rest of the guild stops their activities and follows suit.

Makarov bellows " This is our way of being there for each other. It is a reminder that no matter what is going on or where we are that all we need to do is look to the stars, That we are always watching out for each other. This is one of many things FairyTail stands for.

The guild silently reminisces over past memories for a second before becoming lively again.

Natsu steps out into the floor "Well Grey ruined my lunch with his mouth so I am all fired up because of it who wants to fight me?"

A young man steps out from behind a pillar, electricity crackles around him. "You never learn do you Natsu? Always picking fights, giving Gramps a heartattack when are you ever going to grow up?"

Natsu cracks his knuckles " Ah Laxus just the loudmouth I was looking for. You owe me a fight since I couldn't kick your ass during the Magic Games."

Laxus shrugs "Alright fine. May as well get this out of the way."

Natsu charges at Laxus with a clenched fist but Laxus lands a wellplaced uppercut in Nastu's stomach. Natsu buckles to the ground cringing and flopping in pain.

Natsu gasps in between breaths " … get….your…ass… next… time." Natsu collapses and helplessly lays on the floor.

Kimi glances over at Makarov. " Is it always like this?"

Grey fires "Only when Natsu feels like making an ass out of himself."

Natsu while still gasping for air utters "just…wait.. your.. next.."

Grey grins. "Just give it up already if you can;t even take a punch from Laxus why bother with me then."

Natsu gets to his feet. "Because Laxus isn't a bitch like you are. "

Grey takes his shirt off and stares down Natsu. "You feel like proving that point there flame boy?"

A pale skinned blue hair girl encourages Grey. "Go for it Grey-sama Juvia will cheer you on!"

Before either can throw a punch Makarov again smacks both of them. "not while we have guests here."

A sweet Blue haired girl walks into the hall "They may not stay as guests very long. They may end up staying here if the master will allow it." Makarov raises an eyebrow. "Why do you say that Levy?"

The young wizard takes off her wizard reading glasses and sighs "It's because they have nowhere else to go."

Merqui notices the book that Levy is holding and realizes it's her diary. She shyly retrieves it from Levy.

Levy sighs "I do apologize for reading it but it must have fallen from your belongings when you came in here. You write so beautifully and with such detail." She pauses nearly in tears, "I just couldn't stop reading it. And I understand it's been very difficult for both of you." She turns to Makarov "I know this maybe much to ask but can we let them stay in the dorm. I am willing to cover their lodging expenses."

Makarov softly stares at Levy as he hears Kimi softly crying. Kimi utters through tears. " Why are you being so kind to us we are two total complete strangers." Levy walks up to Kimi and rests her hands on her shoulders. "After what I read from Merquis diary… There is no way I could convince myself to send you back out into the unknown with everything you both have been through."

Makarov looks to Mirajane "How much does Levy have on her books from her job request rewards."

Mirajane looks at the receipt. "Well the last payment has not been paid in her favor but if we count that in she has roughly 1.2 million Jewel."

Lucy and Natsu gasp "one million Jewel…what the hell?!"

Levy smiles. "Well the last job I took paid 750,000 Jewel and I still had 450,000 left over from the job before."

Natsu chuckles. "What do you do Levy eat like a bird."

Levy scowls "I heard about how you ate at The Fairy Dragon. Do you realize what you ate in one sitting would have fed Lucy and myself for nearly two weeks?"

Natsu replies puzzled "It was Wendy's treat."

Levy shakes her head and looks back at Makarov anticipating an answer.

Makarov softly sighs. beaten by the emotional pleas of Levy. "Alright they can stay but until they decide to leave or join our guild they are your responsibility. I will note that you are paying for them to stay in the dorm so that will knock 200,000 Jewel off your books for one month."

Levy pipes up "Can you make it 215,000 Jewel please?"

Makarov inquires, "Why 215,000?"

Levy replies. "It is not their fault but they have not seen a bathhouse in over a week much less had a clean set of clothes in over a month."

Makarov raises an eyebrow. "not their fault?"

Levy nods "From what I read from Merqui's diary they do very excellent work on the jobs they took but when it came to covering expenses such as lodging and clothing. They couldn't even get a shop to do business with them unless they were guilded or the had to go to the darkest parts of the towns just to get what they needed which put both of them at risk many times. They won't say it but they nearly escaped with their life as they were robbed by fellow freelance wizards."

Makarov looks over at the girls...and looks back at Levy. "Why didn't they report it?"

Levy sighs. " it goes back to being guilded. Most city authorities will not help freelancers as it is too much of a risk and hassle to sort out the facts as most freelancers lie to save themselves.

Makarov nods back. "But these two.."

Levy smiles " They have never had a negative report while they were on a job and any earnings they earned they under haggled the reward.

Natsu utters, "Under haggled?"

Levy again nods. "When you are a freelance wizard you have to bid against others to get the job and then you have to negotiate the reward after the job is done Most freelancers will try to get more than their initial job request bid…"

Makarov pauses. " but they never did that they did the opposite."

Levy continues "… exactly or if they failed the job they did not even ask for payment some free lancers will try to squeeze some money out of even a failed job."

Makarov thinks as he lets Levy's testimony settle. "Well it seems you both are very capable at earning your keep and making the most out of it. He then turns to Mirajane, "Make Levy's jewel request 250,000 Jewel but only charge 215,000 to her books.

Natsu again pipes up puzzled. "Say what?!"

Makarov gives Mirajane a slip of paper that he previously wrote on. Mirajane returns with a small stack of bills.

Makarov breaks in into three piles and hands them to Levy "200,000 Jewel for their boarding, make sure Reedus gets that or he won't record them on the roster. 15,000 as you have requested," Makarov smiles" and Thirty five thousand Jewel from me as a gift for them. Make sure they spend it wisely." He turns to the girls. "Spend it well and rest up as even though it is a gift I like to see my brats earn their keep. I would hope you two will be willing to help some of the guild members with some of the job requests they have. I have no doubt they will have no problems sharing the reward after listening to your story." So rest up as your trial to becoming a FairyTail guild member starts tomorrow."


	3. Work, Play and Taking No Crap

As morning rises over the city of Magnolia two souls awaken from the best rest either of them have had in a long time. Kimi and Merqui lay motionless in the Fairy Hills dormitory, both still wrapping their minds around the kindness and compassion shown by the members of FairyTail. A girl with short hair playfully throws a pillow at each of the girls "Time to wake up sleepy heads we have a lot of things to do today and most of them concern you." Levy enters the room giggling. "I don't think that is what the master had in mind for a wakeup call Lisanna."

Lisanna turns, still giggling. "All he asked was for us to wake them up at sunrise he didn't say how though." As she turns back she is met with a pillow that smacks her in the face. Kimi sits in bed giggling as she readies another pillow. Lisanna leaps at Kimi and playfully pelts her with pillows. Kimi eventually gives up "okay you win I surrender."

As Lisanna helps Kimi to her feet Merqui silently watches Levy as if she is studying her. Levy notices and offers her hand to Merqui, whom accepts and is helped out of bed.

All four head over to the main guild hall where Master Makarov and Mirajane are handing out job requests to the guild. "…Freed they seem to have some issues with misplaced wards in Omnibus they need someone to fix them and put the right wards in place." "Understood I will get right on it." A tall green haired young man replies as he accepts the flier for the job

Makarov nods to Freed as he leaves the guild hall and looks at the next flier. "Hmm some Vulcans are terrorizing some archeologists that are investigating the Nirvana ruins near what used to be CaitShelter." Natsu excitedly grabs the flier. "We will take that one later Gramps"

He yells as he runs towards the door where Grey and Erza stand waiting. Makarov softly sighs and mumbles "those brats..." as he softly smiles and shakes his head. He notices Lucy and Wendy as they enter the guild hall. "It looks like they left you two behind." Lucy sighs "There goes my rent money for the month."

Mirajane giggles. "I wouldn't say that. There are a lot of local jobs that no one bothers taking. Maybe you could team up with someone and take those." Lucy and Wendy glance over at Lisanna and Levy as they stand with Merqui and Kimi.

Wendy Happily chirps "We will take them every little bit helps." Makarov looks at Merqui and Kimi and nods at them. "Make sure those two help out and have some time to shop. They are strong girls and they should look as such. Merqui and Kimi blush as they look at the scraps and tatters of fabric they call "their clothing" All the girls nod and depart the hall.

As they exit Levy turns to Merqui and Kimi. "What shall we do first shop or work?" Merqui quips." Why not do both as I can imagine some of the shops we will see may have work while we are there? Levy gasps, surprised by Merquis' response. But Lucy holds her hand up in front of the group. "First we are stopping off at my apartment for haircuts."

Merqui and Kimi answer, puzzled. "Why your apartment why not one of the barbershops in the city?" Lucy grins. "Because they can't cut hair like I can." Merqui and Kimi become even more confused Levy playfully smirks. "She doesn't cut your hair she has someone that does it for her."

Lisanna giggles, "You are going to have to just wait and see for yourself." They all trek to Lucy's apartment where all six of the girls relax. Lucy offers Kimi a chair to sit on which she accepts. Lucy then reaches for her celestial keys "Guardian of the Celestial gate I summon thee... Cancer!" A tall human like crab emerges from the gate branding two pairs of scissors. "What's up ebi?"

Lucy smiles. "Can you see what you can do for these two?" Cancer raises an eyebrow from behind his shades "eh?" Lucy still smiling "They need a nice hair cut they have been through so much." Cancer nods "ebi!" He silently approaches Kimi and looks over her hair.

Kimi cautiously looks up at Cancer as he stares down at her with a raised eyebrow. He then looks to Lucy "How does ebi want it to look?" Lucy shakes her head. "It's not my hair so why don't you ask her? Cancer looks back down at Kimi with a blank stare. Kimi cautiously reaches out and pokes Cancer's shades a few times, she then gasps as she realizes that Cancer is not an illusion.

Cancer again raises and eyebrow out of confusion. Kimi softly blushes and utters "Midway up my back please?" Cancer nods and silently trims away at Kimi's hair. As Cancer is trimming away a shiny silhouette appears. "I heard Lucy had some visitors." The silhouette materializes into a young man with short dirty blonde hair wearing glasses and a tuxedo with a red tie.

Lucy excitedly exclaims "Loke! When did you get here?" that lad smiles." Just now, I wanted to see these two new lovely friends you have made. But I didn't come alone." A shadowy hole emerges on the floor. A young girl with pink hair wearing a maid outfit with chains on her arms emerges from the hole. Lucy chirps. "Virgo you're here as well?"

Virgo politely replies. "Yes master I am here is it time for punishment?" Lucy waves her hands at Virgo " no no I don't even know why you two are here. Loke pushes his glasses up on his nose. "We couldn't let Cancer have all the fun."

Levy looks at Loke puzzled. "What do you mean?" Loke looks to Levy "The celestial word is abuzz about these two they seem to be very special." He then murmurs to Lucy. "Best keep Taurus away from these two ... you know how he gets." Lucy shudders as she imagines the bovine mooing of Taurus, and sighs. "Don't remind me please."

Virgo approaches Merqui and offers a stack of clothing. Lucy looks over. "What are those for?" Virgo turns "They are gifts from the celestial world the clothes are gifts from the celestial king himself." Merqui fingers two pendants that are in the shape of the FairyTail guild crest. "And these?"

Virgo nods to the pendants "Those were made by Aquarius and Aries as gifts" Merqui runs her fingers over a pink pendant. "I think I like this one." "I guess I will take the icy blue one then" Kimi replies and she arises from the chair. Cancer looks to Lucy. "What do you think ebi?"

Kimi slows turns around the room so everyone could see Cancer's handy work. Lisanna coos "It looks amazing." Cancer nods "ebi." Merqui happily hops into the chair "I'm next." Cancer nods silently awaiting orders Merqui looks around the room and stops as her eyes rest on Lisanna. "Can you make my hair look like hers?" Cancer nods and trims away. Wendy notices a blue figure in the window. She opens the door to find a blue, black and white cat at the door."

Lucy turns to the cats. "Happy, Carla, Pantherlily! I though t you guys would have went with Erza and her team."

Carla replies "We were going to, but someone had to stop and get a fish this morning before we could make it to the guild meeting" Happy sobs "but it was such a yummy fish it was just begging me to eat it!" Pantherlily gruffly utters "which is why we were late" Levy looks to Pantherlily "Where is Gajeel I thought you were supposed to be training with him."

The black exceed alludes "Well his training took a different tone than I expected." Levy utters confused "A different tone you say?" Happy chirps "Aye! He apparently is trying to be more like is Edolas counterpart." Wendy turns "I thought he was fine the way he was?"

Pantherlily lectures "So did I but in his words he is trying to refine himself into being less of a jerk." Levy utters concerned "He's not doing this for my sake is he?" Carla responds with her eyes staring at the ground. "We don't know I guess he seems to like how his Edolas self acted and felt that it might be better to try to be more like him."

Lisanna turns "Well let's hope it is for the best. If you're looking for Natsu Happy I think him Erza and Grey are heading out to the Nirvana ruins some Vulcans have been disturbing the researchers there they may need a hand there." Happy playfully salutes "Aye Sir!" The three exceeds leave the apartment to seek out Natsu.

Cancer again looks to Lucy for approval as he finishes Merqui's hair. "Ebi?" Levy turns and looks at Merqui and then hugs her "You look so cute!" Merqui shockingly answers. "I...do?" Lisanna holds up a mirror for Merqui to see. As she glances at her reflection tears well up In her eye and she quickly turns and hugs Cancer. "Thank you so much" Cancer looks to Lucy puzzled 'Ebi?!" Lucy softly smiles "You did an amazing job I love it"

Cancer nods and disappears back into the gate as do Loke and Virgo. Merqui and Kimi take turns changing into the celestial clothing left by Virgo and the group leaves Lucy's apartment to resume their errands. The girls go from shop to shop picking up small items and completing the jobs left to them.

As the girls finish up Merqui notices a stunning outfit in one of the shops that she adores but shies away from it since it was too expensive. Levy notices her discontent but doesn't say anything. With their jobs complete the girls head over to The Fairy Dragon.

As the girls eat some members from Twilight Ogre sit by the edge of the café, taunting and making catlike noises towards the girls. The owner scowls "Leave them girls alone you know you're not permitted to even on this side of the street." Frustrated, Kimi gets up from her plate and approaches the guys "Do you have some problem with my friends?"

Teebo, the leader of the group calls out. "Yeah we do we just don't like seeing all these Fairies stinking up the joint." Kimi glares "Is that so?" Teebo slyly answers "oh yeah infact if you want you can come back to Twilight Ogre and I can show what a real guild is like" he suavely tries to caress Kimi's face, but she knocks his hand away with her left and punches him with her right knocking him flat on the ground.

Just as Kimi unloads her punch Elfman another FairyTail member turns the corner and sees Teebo on the ground and yells "Kicking his ass is a Man!" Kimi turns, puzzled "say what?!" Natsu, Erza and Gray arrive behind Elfman Natsu giggles "I see she knows who our enemies are already" he then taunts Teebo "What's the matter did that girl beat your ass?" he falls to the ground laughing hysterically "beaten by a girl!"

Teebo gets up and glares at Kimi "No one fucks with Twilight Ogre and gets away with it!" he silently storms off his entourage in tow. Erza reaches for Kimi's hand "That is a nice punch you have there. Be careful with it or it could get you in trouble" Kimi nods "Wouldn't have had to do it if he didn't try to touch me. Merqui sighs. "Well that ruined my lunch I'm ready to go back to the hall for now". The group nods and returns to the guild hall to prepare for the festivities of the evening.


	4. What Goes Around Comes Around

Team Natsu returns to the guild hall after observing Kimi put a member of Twilight Ogre on their ass. As they enter the hall, it is lively with guild members scurrying to prepare for the second parade of the festival. Makarov and the others stop and turn to the door to see who has returned. A few members are in awe seeing how nicely Merqui and kimi cleaned up. Juvia sits in a corner fuming and muttering to herself "She looks so pretty how can Juvia get Grey-sama with someone like her around." Makarov calls for the guilds attention "All right my brats the City has asked us to help with the festival tonight."

Natsu groans, "Not another parade." Makarov glares "Yes another parade but we are not in it." Lucy quips, "Not in it?" Makarov smiles "hmm the League of Guilds is holding a parade tonight and they have asked us to be the parade security since they are having it as part of the Fantasia Festival." Lucy looks at Makarov puzzled "I thought the Festival was supposed to end with our parade last night?" Makarov softly sighs. "It was but the League of Guilds was able to negotiate with Magnolia city officials to get the Festival extended an extra day for the League of Guilds parade. Natsu inquires "Why us then for security?"

"Because," Laxus yells from the second floor banister "The city doesn't want some half-assed guild providing security. They want the strongest and the best that Fiore can offer." Makarov looks up as Laxus who returns the look with a smile.

Makarov turns to his charges. "The parade starts in an hour. Talk to Erza or Mirajane to get your security assignments." The guild members file out of the hall, leaving Makarov Mirajane and Kimi in the hall. Kimi silently sits on a bar stool and pulls out a stack of money and lays it in front of Makarov.

Makarov, still looking over his ale asks "What is this for?"

Kimi stares at the shelf of alcohol at the back of the bar "It's to repay the kindness you have shown to me and my sister."

Makarov wrinkles his moustache, still staring at his ale "Kindness is not something that can be repaid especially when it was a gift in the first place."

Kimi sighs, "I understand that master..." Makarov turns as Kimi calls him "master" "But we were complete strangers when you met us. You didn't have to give us anything, yet you did, which I know is a kind thing to do, But I feel it is right to repay it because, I know how hard it is to get by."

Makarovs eyes softly gaze on Kimi. "After you and your sister left the guild hall Levy and I sat here last night and discussed what she had learned about you and your sister." His eyes soften as he goes back to staring at his ale. "You're not used to such random acts of kindness are you?"

Kimi sighs "No…I'm not. Where my sister and I came from… No one offered us any kindness. We had to earn everything ourselves. In our town, you were lucky if anyone would help, if they saw you getting robbed, the local guards hardly did anything, mostly because they were in the politicians' pockets. On the rare chances we were offered kindness, I always knew I had to repay that kindness, because the kindness would come from people who were worse off than me and my sister. They could have used that money for their family, but were willing to give what they could to my sister and me. When we would do a job we would go back to the family that would help us and repay them back, either with jewel or food. So for someone to just come out and just give us something for free and ask for nothing in return is a shock to us."

Makarov sighs staring at his ale. "While your repayment to your customers was a wise choice. It is why you would finish a job with sometimes less than what you started with but I feel you knew that all along." He sighs over his ale again "I remember the days when I was younger, when Precht was second master of this guild. Things were ran differently back then. New comers had to earn everything.

They never got a hand out or a gift to get them on their feet. when I became master I saw the other side of the hardships, how much pain and frustration my brats go through to make an honest living while trying to stay loyal to themselves and this guild they call their family. It was a rough time much like a time that I know you have gone through before" Makarov glances over at Merquis diary resting on the back bar table "Levy didn't give me all the details of what she read but she apparently read about a tragic event in both of your lives that seemed to leave its mark on both of you after that it was tough for both of you..."

Kimi glances at the diary holding back tears "yes… something tragic did happen in our past two years ago, Something that left an emotional and physical scar on myself. I have shielded my sister from most of it as much as I can, I haven't told her I don't sleep at night, much less get any sleep. I usually watch over her at night, to make sure she is safe, her safety and wellbeing is more important to me then my own, she is the most important person to me in the whole world."

Kimi softly sobs as she watches Mirajane slowly plays the FairyTail guild song on her guitar. Kimi's eyes slowly move to the large banner that overlooks the stage that proudly bears the guild crest. "While we were going through towns, we heard stories and tales of FairyTail" she softly giggles through her tears "I think we even maybe saw some your guild members."

Makarovs happily turns "You saw some of my brats on your travels?" Kimi softly nods "I think the first group we saw was Natsu's. I think they just finished a job and we all happened to end up at the same café. I saw Natsu eating so much food that day, I remember shaking my head and laughing and wondering where does he put it all." She pauses "When we came to Magnolia and we saw your festival it was something we have never seen before. We never had anything like that in our town. To see it was a complete shock for us," she pauses "we never seen a town with so much happiness and love."

Makarov softly smiles as he watches Mirajane continue to play "So you saw my brats eh? Hopefully they didn't tear the place apart"

Kimi giggles "No they were laughing and having a good time, I didn't personally get to see them fight, but I overheard the person they did the job for at the café. The client was pleased and said they did a wonderful job. I highly respect them; they were just like a family. She tries again to fight back tears. "Family… it was something I wish I could have back, but know I can never get back my family or let alone feel what it is like to be part of a family again. We had been turned away by so many people we felt there wasn't a kind person left in this land. But we came here and when I left my sister at the Fairy Dragon Cafe, and came back to seeing Wendy had bought food and a glass of water for my sister a complete stranger, I was lost for words, cause I had never seen anything like that. Then to come here and you give us a gift of 35,000 jewels, I never thought anyone could be that k…"She stops in mid thought as tears trail down her cheeks.

Makarov turns to Kimi and gently lifts her chin and dabs the tears away with a napkin. "That kindness was not something we developed overnight. I have been master of this guild for fifty years and these brats of mine are always showing me something new that I haven't learned .Their will and determination to push harder for the good of their family is what makes them who they are." Makarov looks back over at the stack of Jewel on the bar. "I can tell you are not going to take no as an answer."

Kimi nods "I feel my sister and myself need to earn our place here, it can't just happen overnight, if you really want something you need to earn it, And always if someone shows you kindness, you in time can show them kindness in return. Both are rules that I have tried to live by."

Makarov calls Mirajane over to the bar and offers a slip of paper and the stack of Jewel on the bar "And that kindness my child then pays off in return." Mirajane then hands a slip of paper to kimi which reads: Receipt of Deposit Name Kimi Hernandez Amount: 35,000 Jewel Amount on Account: 35,000 Jewel. Makarov softly smiles "It's there if you need it."

Kimi shockingly looks down at the receipt and starts crying tears of happiness. "I don't know what to say, this just goes beyond anything I could ever imagine, I didn't know there could be this much kindness in this world. Being here, I might be able to feel like I am part of a family again, but I don't want that for me; I want my sister to be able to feel that again."

Makarov holds Kimi's hand "To become part of this family is to be part of this guild. To be part of this guild is to be one of my brats. I take care of my brats even if they don't always listen to me but that is part of learning from my brats." Makarov smiles with a soft stern look. "And right now I need all of my brats on the parade route for security." Kimi looks to Mirajane. "Where am I assigned to?"

Mirajane happily replies "The master has you at the "Lookout Corner"

Kimi asks puzzled "The lookout corner?"

Makarov softy sighs "It's the corner of the parade route that I saw you and your sister from. It was the same exact place that my grandson Laxus and I, first saw the Fantasia parade at." Makarov sighs even deeper "And the last spot I saw my grandson before I removed him from the guild nine years ago. We both agreed that we would not use that place as a spot to watch the parade from again. There are… too many memories there."

Mirajane offers Kimi her ice blue pendant back "You left it in the dormitory you will need it while on parade security."

Kimi looks at the pendant, Makarov turns offering an explanation " While they may have been crafted in the celestial world, they were requested by the first master Mavis Vermillion. They grant you temporary membership and protection under the FairyTail rules and guidelines. It would be wise not to lose it." Kimi proudly graces the pendant around her neck and leaves the guild hall and enters the streets of Magnolia. She quietly strolls the alleyways reaching the spot that she and Merqui saw Makarov from.

She tries to carefully force her way to the front of the crowd only to be stopped by Magnolia city guards. "I'm sorry miss this as far as you can go." Kimi shows the guard her pendant and the guard nods "oh you're here on security detail." The guard allows her to stand next to him. As she turns to face the crowd she notices all the young children cheering and laughing. A young boy points at her from the corner where she was at nights earlier and asks. "Is she a wizard?" The boy's father smiles "She's not just any wizard she's a FairyTail wizard!" The boy smiles and waves to her "Someday I want to be just like her!" the boy and father turn and leave the corner. A small tear drops from Kimi's eye at the boy's remark.

From behind Kimi hears taunts from inside the parade as members of Sabertooth ride by on their float. The guard glances over "Just ignore them. Kimi shudders at the taunts of "Fairies suck!" Suddenly loud cheers erupt and the loudspeaker blares "… and last for tonight is this years grand marshal and master of the strongest guild in Fiore. Ladies and Gentleman we are proud to present Master Makarov Dreyar and his guild of amazing wizards who have provided security for the parade... We are proud to present FAIRYTAIL!"

The crowd explodes in to hysterical cheers as Kimi turns around to see Makarov on the FairyTail float with Mirajane playing the guild theme on guitar She quietly watches Makarov with his cat like outfit joking and picking fun at himself for the children's amusement. As the float passes by Kimi, Makarov looks down at Kimi makes the guild sign and raises it to the sky. Makarov softly smiles and Kimi unknowingly has matched the master's sign and has proudly raised it to the sky as well further down the route an occasional finger could be seen pointed to the sky. The parade ends as quickly as it started and the guild meets over at The Fairy Dragon.

Kimi arrives shortly after most of the other members have arrived. She looks over the guild members as the merrily socialize, eat and drink. She happily murmurs to herself. "So this is what a family feels like." Natsu abruptly pops up in her face with a cheesy grin "Daydreaming isn't going to help you get stronger." He eases out of her face and turns showing the main table where Merqui is sitting with the other members of Team Natsu as well as members of Shadow Gear. As Kimi approaches the table she notices Levy and Merqui talking and giggling back and forth. Erza and Grey are silently eating while Wendy watches Carla and Pantherlily scold Happy over how many fish he ate. Natsu nods. "Don't worry, Lucy had to change clothes some kids accidentally spilled their drink on her during the parade so she will be here shortly"

Excitement and euphoria suddenly envelopes the street outside The Fairy Dragon as Makarov and Mirajane arrive. Chants of "that's their master ..." and "you did a nice job tonight Maky" could be heard from the crowds.

A loud gruff voice silences the crowds "A nice job eh? That parade tonight was just an utter joke." Makarov turns to see Sting Eucliffe and other members of Sabertooth at the entrance to the pub. "If you're here to start trouble we won't have it tonight. Makarov says as he stares down Sting. Rouge pushes through the crowd. "No we are not here to make trouble for the city. We just want to pay you guys back for the embarrassment you caused us at the Magic Games." Natsu's hands engulf in flames "So it's a fight you want? We can take this out into the streets if need be." He stares down Sting "Cause I'm still pissed at you bastards mocking and taunting us during the parade so if you're wondering..." He slams his fists together "yah I'm ALL FIRED UP!"

The crowd migrates allowing the combatants to emerge into the street. Natsu stares down both Sting and Rogue "So who's first to feel the wrath of the flame dragon?" Sting folds his arms "What your butt buddy Gajeel isn't here to back you up?" A hoarse voice erupts "oh this butt buddy?" Sting turns around only to be met with a stiff punch to the jaw. The others turn to see Gajeel pulling has arm back while wearing a blue hat and matching suit, his hair curled into the hat and wearing glasses. Levy gasps at Gajeel "Ga….jeel?" Gajeel nods to Levy and walks over to Natsu "You were not going to have fun without me were you?" The rest of Sabertooth rush to their wounded leader. Sting wipes the spit and blood from his mouth "You're really asking for it now . . . Fairies!"

A loud booming voice erupts "oh are they?" Sting looks around...searching for the voice only to see that Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are behind them poised to battle. A large bald man emerges from the Lamia Scale group. "You guys didn't learn your lesson two years ago to not mess with FairyTail?" Rouge scowls at the bald man "Jura this has nothing to do with you or your guild." A shorter French like man stands next to the towering wizard saint "I don't think the League of guilds would like smelling your parfum all over the city as it could get your guild in trouble or worse yet… disbanded" he then points his index finger and thumb at Rouge and utters "Men!" Sting scowls at the pseudo Frenchman "Ichiya this doesn't concern your guild either"

A large man wearing makeup and donning small fairy wings stands next to Jura and Ichiya "oh but it does I don't want to see any of you scrumptious boys getting hurt over something petty." He innocently moves towards Sting and Rouge causing them to bump into Natsu and Gajeel. Seeing they are severely outnumbered Rouge and Sting turn to each other and motion their guild to depart "This isn't over Faeries!" they haughtily yell as they leave the street. A soft sullen voice emerges from behind Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. "Always picking fights eh Natsu?" The crowd turns to see three hooded figures behind them. They remove their hoods revealing a young girl with pink hair and older woman with short black hair and a young man with short cropped blue hair with a strange mark surrounding his right eye

Ezra's eyes suddenly widen "Jellal!" Grey and Lamia Scale guild member Lyon both turn to see the older woman "Ultear!" Juvia also turns to see the pink haired girl "Meredy!" The entire crowd of guild members and guests enter The Fairy Dragon and indulge feast provided by the pub. As the patrons festively enjoy each other's company Makarov Jura and the fairy winged man sit back at the bar as they watch the others. Jura leans over to Makarov "The Magic Council would be proud to see how your guild has turned out." He then looks to the winged man "What do you think Master Bob?" The Blue Pegasus guild master happily chirps while clasping his hands together "They all just look so scrumptious where are those two boys of mine Natsu and Grey?"

Makarov motions to the main table where Team Natsu is eating at. Bob's lips suddenly pucker. "I have to pay those two a visit." In a ballerina like fashion Bob twirls his way over to the main table where Ichiya is smelling the air near Erza "such a lovely parfum!" Jellal leans over Ichiya's shoulder "it is isn't it." He then looks to Erza and nods to the doorway Erza nods back and exits the pub. Meanwhile, the Trimen group of Blue Pegasus, Hibiki, Eve and Ren sit at another table silently eating as they notice the new faces at the table occupied by Team Natsu. Hibiki pauses in between bites as he notices the young girl with silver bluish hair. Eve looks to his fellow guild mate. "Has someone caught your attention?' Suddenly, shrieks erupt from the main table where Natsu and Grey are frantically trying to escape from Master Bob " Aw you boys are just so scrumptious all I wanted was a hug?" both Natsu and Grey bark in unison " Like hell that's all you want?" the entire pub bursts out in laughter. Hibiki blankly stares at Merqui as she sits at the table giggling. Eve again looks over at Hibiki... "Um hey are you ok? He utters as he waves his hands in front of Hibiki's face Hibiki still dazed while still looking at Merqui blurts " So….cute…"

Outside the Fairy Dragon, Erza and Jellal lean against the aged building. Erza looks over at Jellal "It's been a while Jellal..." He silently nods. Erza starts again "I heard you had a few run ins with Naked Mummy recently." Jellal softly smiles "They were a lot tougher than what they seemed to be." His eyes soften "but even they aren't the last dark guild out there, if dark guilds are still around then Crime Sorcière's mission is not complete." Erza nods and walks to Jellal and stands in front of him and slowly leans into him resting her head on his shoulder. "You're a terrible liar you know that right?" Jellal looks down at Erza. "What did I lie about?" Erza looks up into his eyes. "You having a fiancé." Jellal frowns. "Was it that obvious?" Erza slowly caresses Jellals face with her hand as she nods. Jellal delicately lays his hand on Erza's. "You know it wasn't just for your sake I lied. It was to protect us. I am still a fugitive in the Councils' eyes."

Erza places a finger on Jellals lips. "I know but you need to learn to lie better." She slowly moves her finger away from Jellals lips. "I've been trying to work with the Council to try and get you pardoned for all the crimes." Jellals eyes widen "Why would you go and do that Erza?" She looks deeper into his eyes. "Maybe because I am tired of seeing you on the run. Worried about whether or not you are dead or alive or back in prison" as she finishes her chin drops as tears slowly start streaming from her eyes. Jellal silently lifts her chin up to see her face and slowly leans into her. Erza leans in as well anticipating an intimate embrace. Before the intimate kiss could be planted, they hear shrieks from inside the pub. They return to the door to see Juvia hiding behind Grey as Lyon is giving chase.

"Juvia all I want is you" Lyon utters out as he chases Juvia around Grey. Juvia cries out as she evades Lyon "but what about Grey-sama Juvia kind of likes him?" Ultear calls out to Juvia. "Can I have a girl talk with you?" Juvia relieved follows Ultear over to a corner as Lyon tries to give chase. Lucy emerges and stops Lyon. "Give them some space will you?" Lyon whimpers "But Juvia..." Lucy glares "... Can wait until Ultear is done talking to her. Lyon with puppy dog eyes retreats back to the table with the rest of his guild mates.

Ultear casually grabs a drink and offers it to Juvia "How has Grey been?" Juvia blushes. "Grey-sama I think has been okay but..." Ultear cuts in "You don't think he feels the same way do you?" Juvia again starts still blushing as she looks at Grey "I...dont ... know I would like to think Grey-sama feels the same way but he doesn't show it." Ultear silently sips on her drink as she stares at Grey. "Grey... has never been one to show his true feelings. Where you think you're winning him over you could in fact be pushing him away." Juvia's eyes widen "But I don't want to hurt Grey-sama..." Ultear looks at Juvia with a soft look in her eyes. "I know that but you still have to be careful Grey is not like other guys he hides his heart very well." Juvia thinks on Ultears thought as Grey and Lyon come upon them. Grey sarcastically chirps "What's the deal? Having girl time without us?" Ultear turns to Juvia and smiles. "No, in fact it was just concluding" she utters as she nods to Juvia. Juvia with a somber look on her face nods and leave the three to talk while she searches for Meredy. Ultear turns back to Grey and Lyon.

"What was that about?" Grey inquires. Ultear takes another sip "Just giving some friendly advice to one in need." Lyon, irritated inquires "What kind of advice?" Ultear looks down into her glass "That she needs to sort out her heart and figure out who she wants to be with." She looks up at Grey as she finishes. Grey gasps "Just what the hell does that mean?" Ultear stares at Grey. "That she needs to make up her mind before she hurts anyone." Grey gasps and gets a stern look Ultear stares back at Grey unphased.

Makarov breaks the tension when he stands on the main table "Magnolia is putting on a fireworks display tonight and the best place to view it is from FairyTail. Everyone is invited to join us!" Loud cheers erupt from the pub as patrons slowly file out.

Grey and Kimi silently stroll towards FairyTail when Kimi looks over at Grey. "May I ask who that woman was you were talking to?" Grey looks over "oh Ultear?" Kimi nods "She was my teacher's daughter" he softly smiles "She's changed a lot over the years." Kimi sighs "Were... they close?" Grey returns the sigh. "No they were not they were separated when Ultear was at young age but Ur took me and Lyon in as her pupils after they separated." Kimi looks back at Grey "Was Ur a great teacher?"

Grey proudly smiles as he looks into the river "umm hmm she was. She taught me and Lyon everything we know her methods may have not been sane but there was a reason behind everything she did." They both look over at Lucy walking along the riverbank on the cobblestone break wall. A boatman calls out to her "Be careful or you will fall in!" She turns to the boat man and waves. "I always am!" Satisfied with her remark she turns to walk again but steps on a small stone that slips out from under her foot causing her to lose her balance and fall into the river.

Grey and Kimi rush to the riverbank to try and locate Lucy. A scream is heard behind them "LUCY!" Natsu jumps over both Grey and Kimi and in mid jump, throws his jacket and scarf at Grey, before hitting the water. Natsu swims around in the river frantically searching for Lucy. He eventually finds her at the bottom of the river barely alive. He grabs her and swims to the surface where Lucy emerges from the waterline holding on to Natsu's neck chronically coughing to clear her lungs out. After a few minutes Lucy looks at Natsu and blushes "Thank you Natsu." Natsu looks at Lucy with a blank look but suddenly gets a happy cheesy look on his face "Let's get you out of here it's too cold even for my liking. They all slowly make their way back to FairyTail and climb to the second floor balcony just as the Magnolia fireworks light up the night sky.


	5. To Hell and Back

As morning rises, shrieks and screams can be heard inside the Fairy Hills Dormitory, Kimi and Merqui are first to their feet as they see Lisanna being frantically pulled by her arm by Mirajane. Kimi and Merqui look around to see Levy and Erza barely dressed rushing out of the dormitory Merqui stops Levi as she leaves "What is going on?" Levi grabs Merqui pulls her with her "FairyTail is under attack!" Kimi's eyes widen "Say what?!" She quickly follows Merqui and Levi out the door and down the path leading to the FairyTail guild hall. As they head down the hill they see members of Twilight Ogre storming towards them.

One casts an ice spell at Kimi but Levy chants " Solid Script: Fire" and disposes of the spell Kimi then throws two solid punches at the Twilight grunt and knocks him out cold. Erza, surrounded by 4 grunts yells to Levy " Get them inside to protect the master I'll hold these guys off" Kimi looks over at Erza, concerned "Will she be okay?" she asks Levy. Levy Fires off another Solid Script spell before replying "They don't call her Titania for nothing. She will be just fine." She grabs Kimi's hand and leads her in through the back door of the guild hall. As they emerge into the main hall they see the hall in utter disarray as the jovial hall had been turned in to a gruesome battlefield... They see Natsu and Grey fighting back to back disposing of grunts as fast as they could drop them.

Above, sharpshooters Alzack and Bisca are providing cover fire with their gun based magic picking off grunts as they try to enter the main door while their daughter Asuka sits poised on the stairs with a magical slingshot ready to belt any grunt with a stinging rock from her slingshot. In another corner of the room Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane are holding off another major group While Laxus, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow are chaotically destroying any grunt that got too close to Makarov. Whom was using his magical titan skill to create giant fists that he was using to punch away any grunts that got too close. While Lucy was fending off a large group of grunts with her Fleuve d'etoiles whip and celestial summons Sagittarius, Loke, and Taurus. As Makarov punches away two more grunts, four more rush the fatigued guild master. Mirajane looks over helplessly "Master!" Makarov looks up to see the grunts, led by Teebo rushing him.

The old master calmly braces the impending demise before him but it never comes as Merqui and Kimi step in front of Makarov and block the incoming blows. They then start battling two grunts each, scoring a hit after every counter block they deploy. They eventually push the grunts back from Makarov as members of the Thunder God tribe led by Laxus force back their adversaries Meanwhile Elfman, and Lisanna push their grunts away while Lucy is able push her enemy forces away. The grunts suddenly realize they are boxed in. Teebo, now surrounded sees Kimi and Merqui protecting Makarov, He calls to his grunts.

"Those dirty wenches are the weak point RUN THEM THROUGH." They start to charge at Makarov as Merqui and Kimi look to each other with a confident smile, they nod and close their eyes. As they do so, a strong magical aura appears around each of them. They then join hands and yell " UNISON!... ROAR OF THE..." Kimi yells "ICE DRAGON!" Merqui follows "WATER DRAGON! A solid pillar of water wrapped ice materializes as it extends outward from the girls, plowing into the incoming grunts , sending the entire group of grunts and Teebo out the door .The pressure of the roar causes a powerful wind to slam the guild doors shut after the grunts are thrown out.

The fellow guild mates stand in awe at the two girls. Erza walks in and asks "What was that icy blue light that I saw blow the grunts out of the guild?" Everyone nervously points at Kimi and Merqui. Natsu quickly smiles "All right two more dragon slayers." Makarov still wide eyed looks at Merqui and Kimi. "I think we need to have a talk". He motions Erza, Mirajane and Laxus to follow. The five enter Makarovs office on the second floor of the guild hall. But before the door can close, a hand emerges in the door.

"If you're going to have all the S-class wizards in on this meeting I guess I should be in as well then." An older male voice utters. Mirajane opens the door to find a middle aged man with brownish slicked back hair, full dark green trench coat and full beard in the hall. Makarov motions the man in "Guildarts... nice to see you could make it. Guildarts nods "Cana called me here through her card magic. For all the S class wizards to be meeting on short notice means it had to be important."

Makarov twitches his moustache. "First off, well done defending this guild you have done this old man proud." Merqui and Kimi happily bow. "But..." Makarov starts "When were you planning on telling us you were dragon slayers?"

Merqui shyly blurts "To be honest we didn't know that is what we were. All we knew is that we had this power and we knew how strong it was. We rarely used it on any of our work for fear what our clients would think." Guildarts stands quietly rubbing his chin "This does pose a problem" Laxus leans forward. Yes it does, it paints a big target on our back." Makarov looks to Mirajane and Erza. Erza stands with her arms crossed "They fought well though regardless of what their power is.

Mirajane responds with a concerned look on her face. "But five dragon slayers, to take down a guild with that kind of threat would give any guild in Fiore a large boost to their ego." Makarov softly sighs. "And that is my concern its tough enough as it is trying to repair our reputation with the Magic Council. But with guilds like Sabertooth and Twilight Ogre biting at our heels, having too much power could be dangerous. Erza and Guildarts approach the concerned master. Erza is the first to speak "What would you have us do.?" Makarov looks to Guildarts "What have been the rumors you have heard on your travels?"

Guildarts scratches his head while in thought. "Since the Magic Games it's been pretty quiet in terms of rumors concerning us but guilds like Twilight Ogre and Sabertooth are constantly in the air. How they claim they are going to maybe join forces and try to kick our ass." Makarov then looks at Erza. "What do you think?" Erza smiles "They came through at a crucial moment. I don't see any reason why not to give them a chance."

Makarov looks at the stack of job requests and hands one to Erza. "The CaitShelter archeologists have asked us to assist with the Vulcans again in the area. I had sent Maccao on this job earlier in the week but he never returned. Due to the danger, risk and reward the request is paying out. The job has been deemed an S class job." Erza looks at the request and rolls the paper up. "I understand."

Makarov dismisses the group. Natsu observes the group leaving Makarov office and utters. "Uh oh they did it now, leaving the principal's office" As Merqui and Kimi reach the stairs they both collapse falling down the stairs. Lucy is first to get to the weakened slayers "Merqui, Kimi are you okay?" Natsu and Wendy rush to the girl's side, both girls look pale.

Makarov stands over both of the girls and inquisitively stares "They must have used too much magic when they unison roared" Merqui weakly whispers "water..." Lucy yells to Mirajane "We need water here!" Mirajane rushes over with a full pitcher of water with ice cubes in it. Lucy lifts Merquis head up as Mirajane gently offers the pitcher of water to Merqui. As she quietly drinks color returns to her face and a bluish hue surrounds her as she recovers. Lucy looks at Merqui "Feel any better?" Merqui energetically replies "Much better!"

She quickly grabs the ice cubes from the pitcher and force feeds her still weakened sister. Kimi is able to swallow an ice cube and her color slowly returns. Merqui smiles as her sister comes to. "Better Sis?" Kimi weakly replies "Somewhat."

Grey, whom had been silently observing steps to Kimi. "Let me try something, try to catch one of my lances when I make them and eat it." Kimi wearily nods Grey assumes an ice make pose with a clenched fist on top of an open faced palm. Grey chants "Ice... make... lance!"A small array of icy spears appear and fly through the guild hall Merqui skillfully snatches a spear out of midair and offers it to Kimi who wearily consumes it. Kimi's strength suddenly returns after the eating the icy spear. "Grey stands next to kimi grinning "Just as I thought you're an ice dragon so ice is what you would need to recover"

Natsu sheepishly grins "uh oh looks like Kimi has a personal ice machine!" Juvia hears the remark and fumes out of the guild hall. Grey looks over to Natsu "Don't be jealous now." Erza gracefully walks down the stairs and grabs her sword off the table "Let's go we have a job to do." Natsu looks at Erza "What already? Gramps hasn't even handout the jobs yet?" Erza throws the job request at Natsu to read. Natsu reads it over... "Hmm let's see Vulcans… CaitShelter…nirvana ruins..." and then he pauses "What seven and a half million Jewel!" Erza nods. Due to the nature of the job, I have been asked to take more people than usual on this job.

Lucy looks at the flier. "Seven and half million jewel... that's enough to cover my rent for eight years!" Natsu looks over at Happy "Can you imagine how much food that would get us? Happy's eye twinkle "So much fish!" Natsu confidently cracks his knuckles "Are you ready to kick some Vulcan ass?" Happy playfully chirps "Aye Sir!"

Suddenly Romeo Droy Jet and Levy approach Erza's group. Erza looks at the group patiently "I see you are ready to go." Levy bows "The master asked us to assist you on this job." Lucy suddenly sighs "There goes the big reward" Erza glares at Lucy "This isn't about the reward it's about our safety. The Vulcans near CaitShelter have been becoming more violent and destructive, because of that, the master wants more of us on the job. Wendy looks at the flier puzzled. "I thought CaitShelter was gone when Roubaul faded away.

Erza smiles at Wendy "It was, but a team of archeologists found some ancient text inside the ruins of Nirvana that confirmed CaitShelter's existence. They then rebuilt the guild hall and have been using it as a tourist stop. But since it is close to where Vulcans inhabit, the researchers and the team that runs CaitShelter have been constantly attacked. We took some of them out when were on the last job request there.

It seems the Vulcans may have found more of their forces and have caused more havoc. What makes the job more dangerous is Maccao was sent there two days ago and has not returned" Romeo frowns "you don't think..." Erza softly sighs "It may be possible your father was cursed by the Vulcans and became one of them again. Which is why we have to be very careful on this job not just for our sake but for Maccao's as well." Lucy looks at the flier' but how are we going to get there it's been a long time since we have been to the Nirvana ruins?

Erza rolls out a map of Fiore and Levy pulls out her light pen as they look over the map. Levy fingers the map and slowly traces a route with her light pen. Erza and Levy look over the route and nod in agreement.

Lucy looks at the two patiently "have you got it figured out?

Levy happily smiles as she holds the map up while Erza explains the route "We can take a magic car up to Oshibana "Natsu suddenly feels blue and nauseous. Erza continues "From there we can catch a train from Oshibana to Mitsuhide" Natsu becomes even bluer in the face. "From there we can either take a carriage to the Nirvana ruins or walk there. Either way this is at least a two or three day journey."

Natsu suddenly passes out due to the nausea. Grey chuckles "You're kidding? The wuss passed out from motion sickness just from the talk of transportation?" Wendy sighs "Natsu has gotten immune to my Troia spell so that won't help him anymore." Grey looks at the weakened Natsu "Guess you're going to have to suck it up and tough it out "Natsu cries out with his head in a trash can "Easy for you to say." Erza closes up the map "Looks like we have it all figured out. Let's go!" The group leaves the guild hall and heads to the Magnolia rental station to depart for Oshibana.

After enduring sixteen hours of train rides, one magic car ride and Natsu's constant whining about motion sickness the group arrives at the edge of the Nirvana ruins. The ruins, more decayed than ever sit near the structure known as CaitShelter. Wendy and Carla go to CaitShelter to see it has been severely damaged. The oval shaped windows for the eyes are busted out and one of the ears of the cat shaped structure is broken off, nowhere to be found. Erza arrives behind Wendy and surveys the damage with her. "It looks like the Vulcans did a number to it; it wasn't nearly this bad the last time we were up here."

She then looks to the rest of the group. "Natsu, Grey check out the CaitShelter structure and see if it's safe to use as a base camp." Grey whines "Why do I have to be paired up with this lame?" Natsu echoes "Yeah why do I have to put up with this idiot?" Erza demonically stares at Natsu and Grey "Are you questioning my orders?" Both of them whimper "No!"

Erza then demonically barks "THEN DO IT!" both whimper "Yes Ma'am" and scurry off into CaitShelter. Erza notices Levy using her solid script and rune magic to set up a defensive perimeter. Erza smiles "Good thinking Levy we don't want to be ambushed. Fellow Shadow Gear members Jet and Droy suddenly worship Levy's feet "That is why she is our leader." Levy turns disgusted "Would you two quit."

Jet turns to Droy "Way to go you pissed her off!" Droy glares at Jet "I pissed her off?! I'm not the one that said "It's because she is our leader" Levy turns and glares "Grow up you two this is dangerous situation" If you guys want to be useful why not survey the surrounding area and see what you can find out for us." Droy and Jet begrudgingly leave the rune protected area and scours the ruins for anything useful. Wendy returns as she and Carla had been flying over the ruins searching for any clues.

They land inside the rune protected area and locate Erza and Levy. Erza turns as they approach "Any luck?" She asks. Carla and Wendy sigh "No we didn't find anything if they are out there they are hiding themselves very well. Erza and Levy scour over the map. Levy pulls out her light pen and circles locations on the map "From what we know the last report the master got said that the Vulcans were attacking from the northwest." she circles a location "The last job report showed you guys took them out here."

She circles another location "and the last attack came from here." She circles another location. As Erza and Levy look at the map stumped. Lucy gets an idea. She pulls out her Celestial keys "Guardians of the gate I summon thee! Pyxis! "A bird like creature with a compass on its head emerges from the celestial gate" Erza looks at the bird puzzled. "Wouldn't have Crux been a better choice?" Lucy embarrassingly replies "Cruz is for research. Pyxis is for direction." She brings the bird over to the map. "Pyxis what can you make of all of this/" The bird slowly studies all the markings on the map, the compass arrow on its head spinning.

The arrow suddenly stops, pointing in a northwesterly direction and Pyxis points a feather at name on the map. "Waas Forest". Erza looks at the name carefully. "You think the Vulcans are coming from Waas Forest?" Pyxis chirps happily. Levy and Erza look at Lucy . Lucy then gets a pleading look on her face. Erza then smiles. "It's the only lead we have so we can check it out." Lucy leaps for joy and dances with Pyxis "You did great thank you" Pyxis happily chirps and disappears back through the celestial gate. Erza and Levy look over the map again.

Erza then nods "It would make sense then ." Lucy looks over at Erza "It would?" Levy nods "We at least know what we are dealing with then." Lucy again asks puzzled. "We do?" Erza again nods " We are dealing with forest Vulcans as it is possible they migrated up from the East forest but they may have encountered their cousins the mountain Vulcan of Mt Hokabe and may have created a hybrid Vulcan. Lucy's eyes widen. "A hybrid?" Levy looks up from her writing. "It is possible but we can't prove it." Erza then harshly glares at the map "But it is too late to check out the forest tonight we will have to check it first thing in the morning. Until then we should try to rest up."

As night falls on the camp, a sense of calm blankets the group. Erza exits CaitShelter with cubes of chopped meat and small sticks. Kimi looks at Erza puzzled "Do you always come this prepared?" Erza suddenly requips into a set of purple pajamas "I always come prepared." She says as she slides the cubes on to the sticks her bare feet digging into the dusty dirt beneath her. Natsu patiently breathes fire onto the kindling in hopes of setting it ablaze. Grey stands over Natsu "About time you make yourself useful" Natsu looks up "At least I am not an ice machine" Grey glares at Natsu " What did you call me?" Kimi suddenly giggles as she watches the two banter back and forth. Grey looks over surprised at Kimi's reaction. Kimi says, "You two acts like brothers." Both stare at each other and glare and both say, "Do not"

The group quietly sits around the campfire and happily eats meat and fish kabobs. After dinner Erza uses her sword and melts chocolate over the flames and makes smores for the group. As the group sits around the campfire Levy sits alone writing in her journal as she chronicles their journey for the day. She looks up in between thoughts to see Merqui sitting alone throwing rocks at the glyph wards, watching the rocks crackle against the magic barrier. Levy removes her wizard glasses places her pen in her journal closes it and carries it with her as she takes a seat next to Merqui.

Merqui shyly looks over at the journal. "I didn't know you were a writer" Levy smiles "I am not just a writer I am a reader as well." Merqui softly smiles "I've walked by your room a few times at the dorm... When did you find time to read all those books?" Levy holds up her wizard glasses "I got through most of them using these" She suddenly giggles "The rest I have collected along the way when I have been on jobs." Merqui leans on Levi's shoulder and asks "What has it been like for you being in FairyTail?"

Levy pauses at the question but answers while playing with Merquis hair "It's been fun for the most part. We have all had our challenges and struggles." They both look over at the campfire as they hear Natsu calling Grey an "Asshole" Levy looks back over at Merqui. "All the time that I have spent in FairyTail… I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Merqui silently twirls a piece of Levy's hair in her fingers "Makes you feel like you belong doesn't it?" Levy leans on Merquis shoulder and looks into her eyes "It does... there is not a greater feeling when you return from a job and enter that guild hall and you see everyone cheering for you for your job well done and the master and others showering you with praise but.."

Merqui looks up at Levi "But what?" a tear drops from Levy's eyes " There are those moments when everything can be going wrong Everyone, despite wanting to kill each other.. set their differences aside and unite together for the common good of not just themselves but for others as well. I've been in the guild for about seven years and those years have been the greatest of my life." Merqui wipes the tear away from Levy's eye "Everyone seems to treat each other like family" Levy looks over We try to when we are not trying to kill each other"

They look over to see Erza standing in the middle of Natsu and Grey as they try to fight each other. Levy and Merqui look back at each other. Levy sighs "Families do fight but it's what they do when they have to work together that makes them stronger. That bond you have with them... it can never be broken." Merqui softly sobs on Levi's shoulder. Levy gently pulls Merqui into her arms and holds her as she cries away on her shoulder. Erza looks over at Levy as Levy looks back at Erza as she gently rocks Merqui in her arms. Erza softly sighs at Levy as she cleans up the remains of dinner and desert. She then walks over to Levy and Merqui and offers a plate.

Merqui, sniffling from crying on Levy's shoulder takes the plate and bites into the chocolate confection. Erza softly utters "I don't know who or what hurt you in your past but I promise you no one will hurt you when you're with us." Merqui softly whispers "Promise?" Erza gently pulls Merqui into her and lays her head on her collarbone and strokes her hair "I promise" she whispers back. Merqui looks up into Erza's eyes as she tries to hold back tears. Erza softly whispers "It is getting late we need to rest up for the morning we have a long day ahead of us. If it will make you feel any safer you can sleep with Levy"

The three slowly walk towards CaitShelter, as they walk by they notice Natsu and Grey passed out on the ground loudly snoring, Kimi unknowingly is resting quietly on Grey's bare chest. Jet and Droy have passed out near the stack of branches they had gathered for firewood. While Romeo snoozes away near the doorway to CaitShelter. Inside CaitShelter Happy and Carla are curled up together sharing a blanket.

As Levy and Merqui lay down they can see Lucy fast asleep with Plue curled up in her arms and Erza stabbing her sword into the dusty earth. Merqui sits up one last time to look over at Erza. Erza softly smiles and nods as she lies down for the night. Merqui then lays down next to Levy as she silently listens to the crackling of the flames in the stillness of the night. She softly smiles as her eyes softly close as she slips off into a deep and restful sleep.

Merqui quietly wakes up as she hears monkey like noises outside and loud magic crackling. She gets up and goes outside CaitShelter to see Erza in just a silk top with her sword fending off the Vulcans that had discovered their camp. Grey wakes up and looks down and finds Kimi asleep on his chest. He quickly pushes her off of him and utters "What the hell?" Erza turns to see Grey awake. "That can wait I need a hand over here. There are about twenty Vulcans surrounding the camp. Levy's wards have been holding but I don't know how long they will last. Grey quickly jumps to his feet and stands next to Erza.

As a Vulcan charges in at the wards Levy created the night before, Grey chants "Ice Make... Hammer!" a large ice crusted hammer appears and slams into the Vulcan rendering it unconscious. Merqui stands next Grey as another Vulcan charges in. Merqui crosses her hands and points them at the Vulcan and chants "Water Dragon… Cannon!" A beam of water erupts from her hands crashing into the leaping Vulcan knocking two others back in the process. Levy emerges from the shelter barefoot, her hair unkept; she reaches for her light pen and chants "Solid Script Fire!"

A burning image of the word "fire" appears in the air. Levy then pushes the image at the Vulcans burning two more and forcing more to run. Wendy awakens to see her guild mates in heavy battle. She quickly rushes to the aid of her friends and stands next to Levy. She deeply inhales as she chants "Roar of the ...She exhales the air and it explodes into a powerful burst of wind that hits four more Vulcans as she finishes her chant "Wind Dragon!" The remaining Vulcans retreat back into the forest as Natsu Lucy Droy Romeo and Jet finally wake up. Natsu whines as he wakes up "What the hell was all the noise?" Grey grabs Natsu by his shirt "We were ambushed you asshole! Natsu wearily looks at Grey "What?!"

Lucy walks out of the shelter. "Did you say we got attacked? Plue hides behind Lucy afraid and frantically shaking. Erza turns "Yes. Thankfully the wards Levy put up last night held. Droy and Jet fall at Levy's feet "That is why she is so amazing" Levy pouts and turns her nose up at her comrades. Kimi wakes up and notices the camp is a mess. "What happened to the camp?" she asks. Erza replies as she wipes the dirt and blood from her sword. "The Vulcans tried to attack us this morning but we were able to hold them off." Kimi sighs "I see."

Erza Looks to Kimi "Did you hear any screaming last night?" Kimi answers puzzled "No why?" Erza sighs "Must have been my imagination then." She enters CaitShelter and returns with a large iron wrought frying pan. She then looks at Natsu "I could use a hand." Natsu scoffs "What do I look like a human lighter?" Erza, not amused offers a pleading look. Natsu sighs "Alright..." he breaths in and blows out flames on to the remaining sticks from the previous night's campfire. Grey growls at Kimi "Do you feel like explaining why the hell you were laying on me?"

Kimi looks at Grey confused "I was what?" Natsu softly giggles "Aw did Grey get his lovey dovie on?" Grey walks over and punches Natsu for his remark and mutters "Bastard!" Kimi innocently answers Grey "I'm sorry I didn't know I fell asleep on you." Greys attitude softens. "Just… don't make it a habit please." Natsu chirps after getting up off the ground "Right Grey has a reputation to keep?" Grey scoffs and glares at Natsu as he grabs his shirt off the ground. Lucy mumbles with a mouthful of food "So what is the plan?" Erza turns after she serves the last omelet to Wendy, who thanks her. "Pyxis might have been onto something last night" the

Vulcans that attacked this morning retreated to the northwest. Romeo looks in the direction of the forest. "You really think my dad is in there somewhere?" Erza looks to the forest as well "Let's hope that he is and is alive" The group finishes eating and breaks camp. The group silently enters the Waas Forest and notices how incredibly dark it is in the forest.

They occasionally hear the cackling of a nearby Vulcans as they press further into the woods. They eventually reach an open clearing with small quarry in the center of the clearing. The group enters the quarry as the Vulcans slowly and silently perch at the top of the quarry. Erza notices a small necklace with a diamond encrusted "S" on the end of the necklace she sighs as she hands it to Romeo "I found this."

Romeo clutches the necklace as tears well up in his eyes. The cackling of the Vulcans suddenly gets louder. Grey looks up at the rim of the quarry "I don't think that is the only thing that we have found. The group looks at the rim as they see it is littered with whitish green Vulcans. Levy nervously utters "They are hybrids" A large Vulcan appears at the top of the quarry behind Levy. It leaps down claw open ready to slash Levy in the back. Merqui rushes at Levy, screaming "Levy Look out!" Levy turns to see Merqui block the massive claws of the Vulcan and strikes back with water dragon wing attack .The other Vulcans jump into the quarry and start attacking the rest of the group. Erza requips to her knight armor and unleashes Heavens Wheel killing eleven Vulcans.

Natsu and Grey each battle three Vulcans at a time weaving in and out of their attacks striking where they can. Jet and Droy fight to hold off two of the Vulcans as Wendy battles one. Meanwhile Lucy summons Taurus, Sagittarius, Loke and Virgo to help her battle six of the Vulcans. Levy and Romeo team up and battle to hold off four more Vulcans. While Kimi struggles to fend off two of her own. Throughout the quarry grunts and cries could be heard as Vulcans were slaughtered one by one. A piercing scream echoes throughout the woods as the large Vulcan digs his claws deep into Merquis side and throws her against the quarry wall. Kimi notices her bleeding sister and turns to the large Vulcan. "You son of a Bitch!"

Wendy quickly rushes to Merquis aid and starts casting healing magic on her. Kimi then unleashes a barrage of ice based attacks "You hurt my friends" She unleashes her ice dragon wing attack "You've hurt my sister... Roar of the Ice Dragon!" her attack slams into the Vulcan slamming it into the quarry. The icy attack creates a crystalline hue around the Vulcan as it starts to change its shape and form. Kimi, still enraged continues her attack "I will never Fucking forgive you ever! She unleashes a barrage of punches chanting "ever" after every punch, the Vulcan disappears and Maccao materializes in its place.

Romeo suddenly realizes that kimi is beating on his father. Romeo yells "Stop that is my dad"! As he rushes to pull Kimi off put Kimi turns and unleashes a punch into Romeos stomach sending him flying into the quarry wall. She unloads another punch into Maccao's face as Levy pleas "Kimi please stop you're hurting him!" Levy then tries to pull Kimi off as well. Kimi swings her arm in a sweeping motion catching Levy in the stomach and sends her flying back. Erza, frustrated grabs Kimi's left arm "You were asked to quit!" kimi swats Erza's arm away and throws a punch at Erza bloodying her lip. Kimi demonically stares down Erza. Merqui faintly cries out. "Kimi…" as Kimi drives another punch into Maccao's skull "Kimi….." Merqui cries out again as Kimi drives another brutal punch into Maccao's temple.

Merqui then screams at the top of her lungs. "KIMI Stop!" Kimi regains her senses and surveys the scene around her. She finds Romeo grabbing at his ribs, his father Maccao, lying on the ground badly beaten and bloodied, Lucy and Levy trying to hold Merqui still as Wendy calmly releases more healing magic on her and an unphased Erza in front of her with a bloody and swollen lip. She then looks at her hands as bruises have already started to form on her knuckles, her fingers and covered in Maccao's blood.

She then looks back up at Erza and collapses to the ground and starts crying as she realizes what she has caused. Erza kneels down and holds Kimi in her arms as she cries into her shoulder. The others stand around silently checking each other for injuries and softly offer each other praises of conquest and victory.

Lucy suddenly cries out "Wendy. No you have to keep trying!" Wendy through tears utters "I'm sorry I am out of magic... I can't stop the bleeding." Natsu offers Lucy the reefer scarf that the great dragon Igneel gave him as a child. "Wrap that around her wound that will hopefully slow the bleeding." Lucy softly blushes "Natsu…" Grey and Droy gingerly carry the unconscious Maccao while Erza holds on to kimi. Lucy Levy and Wendy Carry a limp Merqui as they sullenly return back to Magnolia.

When they arrive at FairyTail the guild apothecary Porlyusica meets them at the door. The pink haired elderly lady looks at Wendy "How bad is it?" Wendy looks down at the ground "I am sorry Grandeeny I couldn't help her" Porlyusica glares at the young girl "How many times have I asked you not to call me that!"

Wendy sighs, holding back tears. Porlyusica frowns "I know you did your best to save her. I'll see what I can do with her. Kimi slightly nods at Porlyusica. The rest blankly stare at her. Porlyusica scowls "Shoo! you know I don't like humans!" The rest of the group quickly enters the guild hall when Makarov meets them at the door with a stern look on his face. Erza is the first to speak "I am sorry master it was my fault that it turned out how it did." Makarov softly sighs at Erza "I know you did your best the situation was unavoidable"

The rest of the group sits up at the bar where Mirajane happily counts out the reward. Leaving Romeo and Kimi in front of Makarov. Romeo looks into the master's eyes and asks "How is he?" Makarov faintly smiles "He will have some bruises for a while other than that he is fine. He is down in the infirmary awake if you want to see him. Lisanna should be there tending to him." "Thank you!" Romeo says as he bows to the guild master as he heads to the infirmary. Kimi looks at Makarov unsure what to say as he softly stares back at her.

Kimi silently approaches Makarov, takes the FairyTail pendant from around her neck and softly whispers "I am sorry, please take care of my sister for me." She places the pendant in Makarovs hand, turns and leaves the guild. Silent murmurs emerge from the halls. Whispers of "did she just quit the guild" circulate from person to person. Erza turns to leave the guild and chase after Kimi. Makarov reaches a hand out to Erza but Erza turns and stares at Makarov. Makarov stops, brings his hand back and sighs nodding at Erza. Erza nods back and leaves the guild hall.

Erza meticulously searches the streets of Magnolia, hoping to find Kimi. Erza eventually finds Kimi on the river bank just mere blocks away from Lucy's apartment. Kimi sits silently as she crafts small ice balls with her magic and tosses them into the river.

Erza gently leans on her shoulder. "I know the pain you feel." Kimi quickly jumps as she notices Erza. Kimi turns away and looks back into the river. Erza starts again. "I know it's not easy controlling the rage you hide inside when those around you are being hurt." Kimi looks up at Erza and softly sighs. Suddenly Teebo turns the corner and sees a vulnerable Erza and Kimi. The Twilight Ogre guild members quickly surround the two. Teebo taunts them "Where are your precious little Faeries now?" Erza and Kimi stand back to back as they survey their enemies. Erza whispers over her shoulder. "Half of living is knowing when and how to use that rage you keep inside and how to use it to do what you want it to."

Erza requips to two swords and whispers again "The other half is knowing what to fight for. She suddenly starts attacking the members of Twilight Ogre. Teebo moves towards Kimi as she cautiously moves to avoid his attacks. He swings his spiked club at her and misses Kimi seizes the moment and unleashes two punches into Teebo's face sending him reeling. Teebo mutters under his breath 'You're going to pay for that bitch!" Kimi chants as she moves towards Teebo with her elbows pointed out " Wing slash of the Ice dragon!"

The magical skill hits Teebo throwing him into one of the city walls causing it to crumble under the impact. Teebo winces as he retreats "This isn't over" the other grunts of Twilight Ogre scamper off after their injured leader. Erza offers her hand to Kimi. "This is your chance to live ... if anything live for your sister's sake" the two silently return to FairyTail. Where kimi goes down to the infirmary to check on Maccao.

She notices Lisanna at his bedside tending to his injuries. Lisanna nervously looks at Kimi. Kimi softly asks "how is he?" Lisanna softly answers "He will be fine..." Kimi nods and return to the mail hall to see soldiers have stormed the guild door and are filing in surrounding the guild members.

A tall young man wearing a white cloak a Magic Council uniform and glasses enters the guild hall. Makarov meets the man at the door. "Lahar there better be a good reason for the Magic Council to be storming my guild!" Lahar stares at the enraged Makarov "I am sorry Master Makarov but I am here under orders to arrest someone that may be staying in your guild."

Makarov replies with a stern look. "And who may that be?" Lahar looks down at the order in his hand "Erza Scarlet and Kimi Hernandez" Natsu barks "On what charge?" Lahar glares at Natsu "damage to city property" Makarov takes the order from Lahar and looks at it "Whatever damage Erza has caused we will pay for it."

Lahar nods "that may cover Erza but that doesn't excuse Kimi." Makarov turns "what do you mean?" Lahar frowns "There is no record of her on your official guild records. And unless she has a guild item on her right now that grants her temporary membership I have no choice but to take her in."

Erza steps to Lahar "Certainly there has to be something we can do?"

Lahar shakes his head "I'm sorry but the law speaks for its self either you can turn her over to my custody or I take this entire guild in for harboring a criminal"

Natsu glares at Lahar as flames erupt from his fists "You bastard! You have the nerve to come in here threaten this guild and demand that we hand over a girl whose sister is fighting for her life and expect us not to do anything about it?" Natsu slowly walks towards Lahar "I should kick your ass for this!" Guards slowly move in towards Natsu pikes pointing at him urging him to move back. Grey slowly stands next to Natsu. He folds his arms and he stares down Lahar "You want her you are going to have to go through us." Lahar sighs, turns to the senior solder and says

"Take them all away!" As he leaves the hall guards quickly move in to try arrest the guild members but Kimi yells at the top of her lungs just as Lahar reaches the Door. "STOP!" The guards quit moving as everyone face turns to the back of the guild and sees Kimi standing there. Lahar turns and frowns as Kimi walks up to Lahar and offers her hands "I'll go quietly..." Lahar arrests Kimi and leads her out of the FairyTail guild hall.


	6. Achives, Lizard Toungue, A Girls Honesty

A warm sunlight beams in through a window as Merqui lies restfully in Porlyusica's hut. As she wakes up she hears voices outside.

"She's resting peacefully right now you don't need to disturb her." an elderly female voice calls out. A young man's voice counters. "Sorry Grandma but I was asked to come see her." The elderly voice harshly utters "Grandma, eh?" A young female adds "We know this is not the right time Porlyusica but Makarov would not have us out here if it wasn't important." Porlyusica softly frowns. "I guess it won't hurt as long as it is a few minutes. Merqui hears footsteps as the door opens to reveal Porlyusica, Grey and Laki. Merqui quickly sits up. Porlyusica quickly scolds "Easy young one your wounds haven't completely healed." Merqui nods and utters "I'm sorry" Laki looks down at Merqui "How are you holding up?" Porlyusica interjects "She's lucky to be alive the claw marks tore through some vital organs. Tell that boy Natsu he did a good job on saving her life." Laki happily nods.

Merqui looks up to Porlyusica "Can I talk to Grey alone please?" Porlyusica gives Merqui a stern look but is met with soft pleading eyes. Porlyusica softly frowns and nods and turns to Laki "Come my child let's give these two a minute" Both Porlyusica and Laki leave the hut. As Grey stands, looking down at Merqui. Both stare at each other silently for a minute until Merqui utters "You know my sister loves you right?" Grey gasps as Merqui looks down at the blanket covering her. "You didn't know did you." Grey starts. "It's hard to notice when all I see is Juvia. Merqui snaps "She's not Juvia!" she softly sobs "She's nothing like Juvia." Grey stares awe struck. Merqui looks up at Grey. "You need to tell her how you feel or you might lose her."

Grey softly sighs "That is easier said than done." Merqui oddly answers "Why?" Grey turns towards the door "The Magic Council arrested her a couple nights ago. They have her in custody in Era." Merqui quickly gets out of bed and follows Grey outside. "I have to go see her!" Porlyusica interjects "Out of the question you are nowhere near strong enough to travel." Laki sighs as she hands Porlyusica a rolled up scroll "She may not have a choice" Porlyusica looks over the scroll and reads aloud. "Executive guild order to appear in court… what does that fool think he is going to accomplish dragging an injured girl to court." Grey shakes his head "I don't know but we were told to have her ready to go by days end as we are all going to Era to give Kimi our support." Porlyusica softly smiles "I'll have her ready to go in a few hours and tell that old fool that I will be traveling with her to insure her safety." Laki and Grey nod. Porlyusica then gets a stern look on her face grabs a broom and makes sweeping motions towards the two "Now Shoo! You know I don't like Visitors" Grey and Laki quickly run away, their wits intact.

Makarov silently dozes in the council chambers as the prosecutor speaks to the council "Gentleman of the council we cannot let these acts go unpunished as they are negligent and malicious!" High Councilor Gran Doma looks down at a paper in front of him. "Really Nadal you're willing to waste the council's time over a damaged wall in Magnolia?" Nadal glares at Gran Doma "No we are talking about murder!" Makarov suddenly wakes up "What about murder!" Nadal turns to Makarov "I guess you were not informed. The council has amended the charges against Kimi Hernandez to include nine counts of murder." Makarov looks at Gran Doma "This is preposterous! I highly doubt that girl has killed anyone in her life."

Nadal glares at Makarov "Then would you care to explain to the council what happened to your guild while they were on a job Near CaitShelter?" Didn't Kimi brutally assault four of your guild members?" Makarov softly sighs as he sits back in his chair. Gran Doma then looks to Makarov "Do you have anything to add on behalf of your defendant?" Makarov perks up as he lies "My defendant pleads not guilty to all the charges!" Gran Doma notes the plea on the paper in front of him "If no one else has any argument we will pro..." Gran Doma stops in midsentence as former council member Yajima enter the chambers. Gran Doma addresses Yajima "Yajima-san it's an honor to see you here but this does not concern you. Yajima frowns as he replies to Gran Doma. Regrettably I have been asked to preside over this case. Councilor Org glares at Yajima "This is absurd." He then turns to Gran Doma "We surely cannot let this act make a mockery of this council!" Gran Doma passes a paper to Org as he adds. "It seems Blue Pegasus has asked for Yajima to preside over the case." Org glares at Makarov "Tell me you knew about this."

Makarov looks at Org innocently "That is news to me!" Org growls "Don't bullshit me Maky. If we find out you have made a mockery of this council there will be hell to pay!" Makarov nods as Gran Doma looks at Nadal and Makarov. "You are both dismissed to prepare for your cases."

Makarov exits the chambers to see master Bob and The Trimen outside the chamber. Makarov looks up at Bob and nods "I owe you one." Bob sighs and shakes his head "You would do the same if it was my children on the line" Makarov softly smiles as he heads towards the holding cells. Bob looks to Hibiki and Eve "Be sure to do everything to help Makarov with his case. Two nod and head to the council archive room.

Makarov quietly heads down to the cells where a guard acknowledges Makarov. The guard yells to Kimi "It seems you have a visitor" Makarov stops in front of a cell where Kimi lies on a bench resting. She quickly gets up when she sees Makarov "Why?" she asks. Makarov softly stares at Kimi. "I told you … I take care of my brats. Even if they don't listen." Kimi sighs "You could have just left me here to rot and not fight for me." Makarov glares at Kimi "And what is your sister to do? Live without you?" Kimi pleads "She has you and the others what more does she need?" Makarov softly sighs again "It's not the same without having their own blood there." He silently turns away from Kimi. "We are going to fight this case to the end. I don't give up on my brats that easily" he turns back with a harsh glare "And neither should you!" Kimi quietly nods as Makarov walks up the stairs. Grey quickly passes Makarov and asks "Kimi?" Makarov nods and nods towards the cells. Juvia quickly tries to follow Grey but Makarov puts his arm up to block the way. He glares at her and shakes his head. Juvia sighs and nods as she tries to listen.

Grey quietly sits down in front Kimi's cell. The bars digging into his back. He silently hangs his head looking at the ground. "What...happened back there..?" Grey slowly lifts his head up. "It seemed like you were not yourself out there."

Kimi softly sighs and sits down on the opposite side of the bars, with her back against Grey's. She drops her head down "Events in my past have to do with it. To see my sister being hurt again..." Kimi trails off, as Grey hears her choking back tears. "Hurt again?" Grey questions. He feels her nod. "Something tragic happened two years ago in my town, something that made me lose everything and everyone that I cared about. I almost lost my sister in the process. I was able to save her, but at the cost of forever being damaged for the rest of my life. This… event has left its mark on me. I honestly think I lost myself that day. I was a totally different person, I lost control. I saved my sister, but I couldn't save the others who I loved. If only I was stronger I could've...have...saved...them...all..." Kimi sobs softly as tears stream down her face.

Grey's heart skips a beat as he listens to her story. He sits quietly contemplating the pain and sorrow in her voice as she talks to him. Grey utters, "Kimi...I..." Grey falls into his hands and starts crying. Grey and Kimi turn around to face each other at the same time. They stare into each other's eyes. Grey reaches forward with a hand and wipes away Kimi's tears. He whispers, "No more crying Kimi, I can't abide your tears." Kimi whispers through tears, "Grey?" "Yes Kimi?" he whispers back. "Grey...I love...you..." Grey stares into Kimi's eyes and starts, "Kimi I..." He is quickly interrupted by a guard who puts his hand on his shoulder "Visiting time is over." They both stand up as Grey reaches out and touches Kimi's cheek before leaving. He silently goes up the stairs where he sees Makarov standing quietly and Juvia wide eyed, blushing and covering her mouth as tears stream down her eyes.

Hibiki and Eve quickly rush to the council archives where Lahar awaits them. Eve glares at Lahar "Move damn it." Lahar sternly looks at Eve. Is that any way to talk to a former superior? Eve glares back "I don't care! I know that slimy son of a bitch Nadal has some tricks up his sleeve. I'm not going to let him crucify an innocent girl for his own entertainment. Now move before I go through you!" Lahar harshly glares at Eve as Makarov approaches Lahar with a paper "They are with me." Lahar, unamused looks at the paper. And looks back at Eve. Lahar steps aside and nods "You have three hours to find what you're looking for. Anything you think is evidence bring to me." The door closes as dim lights illuminate the ancient archive. Eve and Hibiki look around confused as to what they are looking for. Makarov silently searches large trunks full of dusty files; He then looks up at Hibiki and Eve "Start looking." Eve looks around puzzled "What exactly are we looking for?" Makarov while searching utters "There were many reports done on this case when it first happened. It was major enough the Council investigated it. Hibiki waves his hand as a translucent keyboard and screen appear before him.

Makarov looks up at Hibiki "What are you doing?" Hibiki murmurs as he types "I'm going to try and use my archive magic to see if we can find anything. If the Council archivists don't move things around very often it will be very easy to locate everything. The Archive door opens and Merqui and Porlyusica enter the ancient room. Makarov looks up at Porlyusica, as dirt and dust cover his nose and forehead. Porlyusica softly sighs "You sure do know how to make a mess of things you old fool!" Makarov stops his searching and walks over to Porlyusica softly sighing. "You know how I am." Porlyusica softly sighs back "I do and you're an old fool none the less." Makarov nods as he resumes his searching. Merqui walks over to Hibiki as he types away on his keyboard. Merqui quietly walks around the keyboard and screen and pokes at it. Hibiki looks up at her "Its Archive magic." Merqui shyly asks "What does it do?" Hibiki smiles as he types away "It allows me to access the memories of those that I am connected with or to research an area, Archiving that data in my memory for later use. Right now I am trying to use it to find any evidence to set your sister free. Merqui shyly reaches for her diary and hands it Hibiki "Will this help? I've wrote down everything that has happened to me for the last three years, It is very special to me so please be careful with it."

Hibiki looks at the diary and smiles "Of course," he carefully opens it up and starts reading. After a few seconds he goes back to his archive keyboard and types away again "let's see… few different keywords... different parameters… and found it!" Makarov and Eve rush to Hibiki's side as they look at the screen. Hibiki points to a list on the screen. There were four reports filed on the incident they should be here in the archive. Makarov and Eve frantically start opening trunks "Where are they located at" Makarov asks as he closes a trunk Hibiki looks over the screen. "The Dark Unicorn report is in trunk seven, box three file five Eve quickly locates the trunk and searches after a few seconds he yells "Found it!" Hibiki calls out "next is the Lahar interrogation that is in trunk five box eight file thirteen" Makarov searches the trunk muttering " Don't these damn council members ever organize this?"

He quickly locates the file and adds it to the first. Hibiki calls out again "Next is the council investigation packet which is in trunk seventeen box forty five file one thirteen." Merqui quickly finds the trunk and locates the file. Porlyusica scolds her "Careful young one!" Merqui sighs, but nods at the elderly woman's council. Hibiki looks again at the screen "next is the ..." "Joint council investigation "Makarov chirps as he searches a trunk. " I filed that one personally" he quickly locates the file and adds it to the stack. Eve happily answers, "Is that all?" Hibiki frowns "No there is still one piece of evidence missing." They all look at the archive screen as Hibiki points at it. "There was a recording lacrima that was entered as evidence but it went missing shortly after the case was closed as it was separated from the rest of the evidence.

Eve exits the archive and hands the stack of files to Lahar "Where is the lacrima that goes with this case?" Lahar looks at Eve puzzled "What lacrima?" Eve glares at Lahar "Don't lie to me where is it?" Lahar sighs "If it is considered a piece of physical evidence it would be stored in a separate warehouse. Makarov and the others exit as Lahar explains. Eve then asks "Where is the warehouse located?" Lahar answers "It's in the lower reaches of the Council building." Hibiki and Eve look to Makarov "Go quickly." He utters "I'll try to stall the case as much as possible." The two Trimen quickly run down the hall as Makarov Merqui and Porlyusica head to the council chambers to await the trial.

Kimi sits quietly in the council chambers as people murmur around her she looks up to see Yajima, Gran Doma and Org sitting before her. Yajima raises his hand and everyone quickly quiets down and settles in. Gran Doma utters "We are here to determine the guilt or innocence of Kimi Hernandez Myself Org and councilor Yajima will preside over this case. Who will present the case against Miss Hernandez? Two hands raise up "I Nadal will be presenting the case against the defendant with my assistant Doranbolt presiding of questioning and cross. Yajima writes down notes on a paper in front of him. Doma then asks "Who will present the case in defense of Miss Hernandez?" Makarov raises his hand "I Makarov Dreyar, Guild master of FairyTail, will present the defense for Miss Hernandez." Yajima writes again "Duly noted"

Org looks at Nadal "You may present your case." The purple human like lizard approaches the councils bench "Thank you councilors,' he then starts "People of the council I am here today to present to the council the negligent and gross acts of Kimi Hernandez, where two years ago she gruesomely murdered nine members of the Dark Unicorn guild and most recently was involved in a fight that resulted in four twilight ogre guild members being injured and forty feet of Magnolia city walls being destroyed. She is a menace to Fiore, a disgrace to FairyTail and should be locked away for her crimes!" Grey silently sits behind Kimi gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Org looks at Makarov "Your response?" Makarov approaches the council "The loss of life is tragic yes, but I believe that Kimi's life may have been threatened based on the evidence we will present. As for the Twilight Ogre incident she acted in self-defense." Yajima silently notes the two councilor's arguments.

Doma calls "Doranbolt you may call your witness." Doranbolt nervously approaches the bench. "My first witness is from the guild Dark Unicorn but only agreed to testify if we kept them anonymous." Org nods "Very well" Doranbolt approaches the witness box that completely darkened. "You say you are from Dark Unicorn?" a voice answers "Yes I am." Doranbolt starts "How long have you been in Dark Unicorn" the voice replies "Nearly six years" Doranbolt then inquires "have you ever seen the defendant before?" The voice answers "Yes" Doranbolt asks again "From where?" the voice answers "We saw her from a town my guild raided two years ago." Doranbolt asks "Did you hurt anyone during the raid?" The voice answers no we did not" Kimi yells at the darkened area "Lies!" Org utters "Silence!" Kimi quietly sits back in her chair. Doranbolt turns back to the dark figure. "Did you see the defendant hurt anyone?" The figure replies "Yes she killed nine of our guild members that day." Doranbolt, satisfied looks to Makarov "your witness."

Makarov looks at the figure "What kind of guild is Dark Unicorn?" The figure replies "It's a guild nothing more nothing less." Makarov glares at the figure "You know what I mean, what kind of guild is Dark Unicorn?" The figure says nothing. Makarov continues his question. "Isn't Dark Unicorn considered to be a Dark Guild?" The figure again doesn't respond. Makarov angrily asks "Wasn't your guild under orders to attack Kimi's town which is why you did?" The figure again says nothing Makarov frustratingly yells "Will you answer the damn question?" Org yells at Makarov "Makarov you are out of line! If you can't control yourself we will remove you from these chambers!" Makarov sighs at the figure and says "No more questions" the figure quietly exits the chamber.

Org looks at Makarov helplessly as he asks Doranbolt "Who is your next witness?" Doranbolt replies "I would like to call to the stand Teebo whom is a member of Twilight Ogre" Teebo approaches the witness box and sits down Doranbolt starts his line of questions "Are you Teebo of Twilight Ogre" Teebo replies " I am" Doranbolt asks "How long have you been in Twilight Ogre?" Teebo proudly answers "I've been a member since it opened two years ago." Doranbolt then asks "Have you seen the defendant before?" Teebo gets a nasty attitude as he answers "yah I have seen her before she's the one that attacked me and my guild mates a few days ago." Doranbolt answers "Is that so?" Teebo nastily replies "Yeah she came up out of nowhere and started kicking our ass for no reason and then she took out some city walls just for the hell of it with her dragon slayer magic." Doranbolt asks "How do you know it was dragon slayer magic?" Teebo replies "I heard her yell "Wing slash of the ice dragon." Doranbolt satisfied looks at Makarov "Your witness"

Makarov approaches the bench. "Teebo are you aware of the rule that forbids one guild attacking another?" Teebo replies "I am." Makarov then glares at Teebo "Then would you care to explain to the council why you led an attack on FairyTail?" Teebo answers "I was following orders." Makarov twitches his moustache "I see... would it then be right for me to order one of my brats to come up there and kick your ass and they get no punishment because they were simply following orders?" Org glares at Makarov again "Makarov! You're really pushing my patience." Makarov recomposes himself before resuming his questions "You said you have seen Kimi before?" Teebo responds "I have?" Makarov then asks "And you say she has attacked you and your guild mates unprovoked?" Teebo answers "yes" Makarov then stares "Really? Why was there a report filed with FairyTail that shows that your guild surrounded two of my brats in the streets of Magnolia?" Teebo hostility answers "Because your faeries are a bunch of pussies." Makarov, enraged responds "Didn't you once make unwelcome contact with Kimi which is why she assaulted you in the first place?" Teebo hastily "replies "It was a joke! Honest!" Makarov continues "Were you aware that one of the people your guild surrounded was Erza Scarlet?" Teebo fumbles for an answer "was she there? I think she was... but it all happened all so fast?" Makarov then barks "Are you calling Erza Scarlet a liar?!" Org bellows "Makarov!" Makarov sighs at Org. "No further questions." Yajima frowns at Teebo "You're free to go."

Doma announces "We will recess for five minutes. Makarov approach the council bench please." As patrons exit the council hall, Makarov approaches Yajima, Org and Doma. He then looks up at them Org sighs as he speaks to Makarov "We know you think you are doing what is right but you are hurting yourself and your case in the process don't make this any harder on yourself or that poor girl." as Org nods over to Kimi whom is crying in her chair. Makarov looks back at Kimi sighs and returns to the defense table.

The recess passes quickly and Doranbolt announces his next witness "I would like to call the leader of the Custody Enforcement Unit Captain Lahar to the stand. Lahar quietly sits in the witness box. Doranbolt looks at Lahar "Captain Lahar did you perform the investigations in both of these incidents in question?" Lahar adjusts his glasses as he answers "The Twilight Ogre incident seemed very simple as it was one guild fighting another I was not aware at the time that Twilight Ogre had attacked FairyTail grounds prior to the incident in question." Doranbolt then replies "What about the Dark Unicorn incident?" Lahar frowns "There were not many witnesses available for the incident as most of them either were killed in the conflict or fled the scene" He softly stares at Makarov and Kimi. Doranbolt answers "No questions." Makarov looks at Lahar and utters "I have no questions either."

Yajima writes a few notes as Doma asks "Who is your next witness?" Doranbolt answers "I would like to call FairyTail guild master Makarov Dreyar to the stand." All of the FairyTail guild members look at Doranbolt. Erza utters "What?" Grey yells "That is fucking bullshit!" Natsu growls "You trying to start something?" Org yells "Silence!" Org looks at Doranbolt "You do realize that your calling the defense council to the stand right?" Doranbolt nods "Yes I do." Makarov quietly sits in the witness box. Doranbolt asks "How long have you been guild master of FairyTail?" Makarov happily answers "fifty years!" Doranbolt then asks "have you or your guild ever caused any trouble?"

Makarov laughs "What legal guild in Fiore hasn't caused trouble?" Doranbolt stares "But your guild has been known to cause more than its fair share hasn't it?" Makarov quietly taps his fingers together "We ... may have broken a building or two now and then." Doranbolt then asks "Is it true you sent the defendant, who at the time was not an official guild member on a job where four of your guild members got injured?" Makarov responds "The job was considered an S class job those that were on the job were aware of the dangers." Doranbolt barks "Did the dangers include an unstable girl that you knew very little about? Makarov glares "She had saved my life earlier that day when Twilight Ogre attacked. She seemed calm and capable at time. Doranbolt snarls "Doesn't one of the provisions of the League of Guilds reads "You are not to send any unregistered guild members on an official job that is posted on an official job request board?" Makarov sits silently.

Doranbolt yells "Does it or doesn't it?" Makarov helpless answers "it does." Doranbolt again glares "So then is it true that you, Makarov Dreyar sent an unguilded girl on an official guild mission to CaitShelter where four of your guild members were injured due to her actions?" Makarov again helplessly answers. "Yes it is true." Doranbolt, satisfied with his verbal thrashing utters "no further questions" Org looks at Makarov "do you have anything you wish to say in your defense?" Makarov shakes his head silently.

Doranbolt looks to Yajima and answers "I have no more witnesses" Yajima looks to a defeated Makarov and asks "Do you have any witnesses?" Makarov turns to Erza "I'd like to call Erza Scarlet to the stand." Erza nods and enters the witness box. Makarov asks "How long have you been in FairyTail?" Erza answers confidently "nearly fifteen years" Makarov smiles. "And would you say you have a good sense of judging a person's character?" Erza nods "It would be safe to say that if someone needs advice on anything in guild they would come to me." Makarov happily asks "What was your gut opinion when you met Kimi Hernandez?" Erza smiles as she answers "Kimi I believe is a sweet girl who is very strong and is fiercely loyal to her family and friends. But she hides a dark past that she tries her bet to keep under wraps in order to protect herself and others."Makarov then asks "Has she done or said anything that would lead you to believe that she your hurt or betray anyone in FairyTail?" Erza smiles while shaking her head "No she's a very sweet girl I can honestly say I can't see her hurting anyone without a good reason." Makarov utters "Thank you."

As Erza gets up to leave the box, Doranbolt interjects. "Hold it! I have some questions?" Erza sits back down, poised for the questions Doranbolt asks "Is it true you are having a secret relationship with the escaped convict Jellal Fernandes?" Erza pauses, shocked at the question. She calmly answers "No we are just friends?" Doranbolt then asks "Do you know the location of the escaped convict Jellal Fernandes?" Again Erza calmly answers "no I have not seen him in quite some time." Doranbolt again fires. "Is it true that you are currently working with the Magic Council to get Jellal Fernandes pardoned of all his wrong doing?" Erza pauses as she answers "…yes." Doranbolt then barks "With everything that man has done to Fiore. You still have enough of a conscience to say you are a good judge of character?" Erza calmly replies "... Yes" Doranbolt sighs, "No further questions." Erza calmly leaves the box where Grey and Natsu whisper "Nice job up there."

Yajima asks "Does anyone have any more witnesses to present." The chambers remain silent. Yajima then asks "Does anyone have any evidence they wish to present?" Nadal blurts "Yes we have the reports from Twilight Ogre, Dark Unicorn and the City of Magnolia." Yajima motions Nadal forward. "You may place them on the viewing lacrima for us to see. Nadal places the papers on the orb as the three council members silently read them over with their wizard reading glasses. Yajima asks "Does the defense have any objections to the evidence?"

Makarov shakes his head. Yajima asks. "Does the defense have any evidence to present?" Makarov nods. "We have eight pieces of evidence to present seven we currently have the eighth we are still looking for. Doma nods. "Present what you have we will base our judgment on what is available. If your last piece of evidence surfaces before we pass judgment we will entertain it based on the merit it brings to the case." Makarov nods "The first four pieces of evidence are reports that I Lahar the Council and FairyTail filed on the Dark Unicorn incident." Org nods. "I am familiar with those reports as I read them prior to this hearing." Makarov nods. "The next two reports were taken from the League of Guilds complaint department. These outline the attack that Twilight Ogre launched at FairyTail and the Magnolia Incident the defendant is being charged for." The council looks over the reports before nodding Makarov softly sighs. "The next piece of evidence is a diary from a young girl that is in court today that witnessed the Dark Unicorn incident." Makarov places the diary on the orb and watches the council members silently read. All three council members softly sigh at what they read. Org utters "Anything else?" Makarov sighs "Nothing else at this time but we still have one piece not accounted for." Doma looks at Nadal "Does the Prosecution have any objection to the evidence presented?"

Nadal sternly replies. "Yes we do. We believe that the girl's diary is a farce. We believe it contains fabricated lies designed to protect and portray the defendant as a hero. When in all reality she is an apathetic cold blooded murderer, a delinquent menace and a disgrace to herself, her family, and her guild."

Merqui screams from the back of the council chambers "You're fucking full of shit. You didn't live though all the fucking hell that we went through. You didn't lay there watching someone try to rape you while your sister was beaten. You didn't watch cold blooded motherfuckers rape and kill your mother and watch them torture your father! You didn't…"

Org yells "Silence!" Merqui yells back "I will not shut the fuck up. I want this council to know the god damn truth. I want them to see that my sister did the right thing saving our lives that she..." Merqui silently falls to the ground. Porlyusica quickly rushes to her side to treat her as the rest of the patrons look on. Org glares at Makarov "Maky you better have some explanation for this." Makarov looks innocently at Org. "I didn't even know she was there." Org raises an eyebrow and looks at Yajima "What do you suggest?" Yajima softy answers. "She has a lot to say that is on her mind." He then looks at Makarov. "Can you prepare her to take the stand if she's strong enough?" Makarov looks at the poor girl and looks back at Yajima. "I will see what I can do but I can't make any promises." Yakima nods "For now we will recess for twenty minutes."

Makarov silently stands outside the council chamber when Eve and Hibiki arrive. He looks to the two lads and asks "Any luck yet boys?" They shake their heads "The warehouse is just as bad as the archive room it's completely disorganized. We have it narrowed down to which section it is but it's going to take some time to find it." Makarov nods as the boys scamper off. He then turns to Merqui who is lying on a bench being treated by Porlyusica. He calmly kneels down and asks "What were you thinking yelling out like that?" Merqui quietly sobbing answers "I don't know but the way they were painting my sister..." she sniffles. "That is not who she is." Levy quietly whispers "Are you willing to prove that to the council?" Merqui happily sits up and hugs Levy. "Levy!" Levy turns to Makarov with her head down "I am sorry master but I was asked to help with the evidence retrieval. Apparently Eve and Hibiki are having trouble reading some of the ancient text on some of the items." Makarov nods "Do what you can to help them Levy" Levy Happily nods and makes a magical heart and gives it to Merqui. "Be strong in there sis." She quickly turns and heads down to the ancient warehouses. Lahar sticks his head out the chamber doors "It's time to resume." Makarov nods and goes back into the chambers with Merqui.

Merqui silently watches as everyone's' eyes follow her up to the witness box. She looks over at Kimi and silently mouths "I'm sorry" Kimi sighs and nods. Org asks. "Who will this young girl be testifying for?" Makarov speaks up. "She will be answering on behalf of the defense."

Org nods "Your witness first then." Makarov nods and asks "May I ask what your name is for the Council's record?" Merqui replies "My name is Merqui Hernandez..." Makarov then asks "and how old are you Merqui?" She happily smiles "I am sixteen." Makarov smiles as he motions to Kimi. "Do you know this young girl?" Again Merqui happily smiles. "Yes that is Kimi, My sister." Makarov then asks. "Have you ever seen your sister hurt anyone before?" Merqui answers "on purpose? No I haven't." Makarov then asks. "Do you feel your sister does everything to keep you safe?" Merqui happily answers "Of course she is my sister why wouldn't she." Makarov holds up Merqui's diary "Is this your diary?" Merqui nods. "And you say everything in it is true." Merqui nods "it was a gift given to me by my father for my thirteenth birthday. He got tired of me going through paper so much that he felt it would be better for me to write everything in a book." She giggles "He told me that he is glad I didn't write magic spells. As much as I wrote the user wouldn't know how the heck to read the spell much less what it did." The chamber erupts with laughter for a second before Org calms asks "Silence." Makarov quietly asks. "Did you and your sister spend a lot of time together?" Merqui giggles "A lot? My dad used to ground us for beating the hell out of each other just for fun. We used to put black and blue marks on each other and laugh about it." The chambers again erupt with laughter but are quickly quelled with a stern look from Org. Makarov smiles "So you two were close and strong." Merqui nods "We had most of the boys in town afraid of us but the ones that really knew us knew we were very sweet and caring." Makarov then asks "Do you remember the night your sister protected you?" Merqui's eyes quietly fill with tears. "Yes" She utters. He then asks "Did it happen the way you wrote in your diary?" She slightly nods. Makarov then asks "Why didn't you tell anyone about it? Merqui quietly answers. "We didn't think anyone would believe us. We were scared and didn't know who we could trust. The ones that we thought we could trust were killed right before our eyes." Makarov softly answers "No further questions."

Doranbolt rises but is waved off by Nadal. Nadal approaches Merqui "You said your sister would never hurt someone on purpose right?" Merqui replies "No she wouldn't" Nadal glares "But she has hurt people before right?" Merqui pauses. "Well…" Nadal snaps "Answer the question has she or has not hurt someone before?" Merqui says nothing. Nadal rapidly fires "The people that she injured at CaitShelter you don't call that hurting someone. The people from Twilight Ogre she fought you don't that hurting someone. The nine guild members from Dark Unicorn that died you don't call that hurting someone?" Merqui yells at Nadal "She was trying to protect herself you piece of shit fucking lizard." The entire chamber gasps at Merquis remark. She softly utters through tears. "She was trying to protect herself and me." Nadal glares at Merqui. "Do you believe your sister did the right thing killing those people?" Merqui glares. "It's not like she did it because she wanted to." Nadal glares "Answer the question." Merqui replies, "No." Nadal spits back "Do you believe what you wrote in your diary about the incident is the truth?" Merqui nods "Yes I know it's the truth I was there during it all." Nadal hisses "Really, what if I said I had a report from Dark Unicorn that paints a completely different picture." Nadal reads aloud "We saw two young females that attacked us for no reason they killed nine of our members including gruesomely dismembering him." Nadal stops to gauge Merquis reaction. Merqui impatiently replies "That report... is full of shit! It was written by the interim guild master who had no fucking clue what happened there. He wasn't even at the scene when it happened." Nadal again hisses "And how do you know this? Merqui replies "Because I saw that guild leader shortly after the incident say to officials that he wasn't there when it happened. Nadal hisses. "Oh you saw the guild leader... I see picking another target for your sister to slay. Merqui yells "No we saw him because he was in a town we traveled through. Nadal glares. So you still say that what you saw is the truth. Merqui replies "Yes." Nadal barks "And you're calling this report a lie."

Merqui suddenly rages "Yes and I think you are some two bit half assed fucking lizard that is trying to use my sister as an example to further your pathetic excuse of a judicial piece of shit career. And don't try to fucking deny it I researched you before the trial. You haven't won a serious case you have brought to the council." The entire council chambers gasp at Merquis outburst. Nadal completely stunned utters "No...further...questions." Org nods to Merqui as she leaves the stand. The three councilors quietly talk amongst themselves. And then look at the patrons. Yajima frowns as he speaks "We the council, understand tragedies happen. We understand that things happen and that not everything that we think know about a situation is what it seems. But we are trained to see the situation for what it is and discern the facts about the situation and use our best judgment to determine what really happened." He looks at Kimi and Merqui. "We understand you two have been through so much. And we understand that it has not been easy. But we cannot overlook the evidence that is here and say that everything is just and right. With that being said we are ready to pass our judgment. We the council find the defendant Kimi Hernandez…" The chamber doors slam open as Hibiki and Eve emerge through them. Org stares at the two boys "What is the meaning of this." Eve holds up a clear crystal. "We have one more piece of evidence to present to the council." Org looks at Makarov anticipating an explanation. Makarov smiles. "That is our final piece of evidence." Lahar approaches the boys and examines the crystal. Doma looks at Lahar "What is it?" Lahar presents the crystal to the council. "It appears to be a recording lacrima that was recovered from the scene where the defendant claims she was tortured and her sister nearly raped. It was lost when the archivists switched warehouse buildings some many years ago"

Yajima nods "Can it be played for the council to see" Lahar nods "It seems it was damaged during the scene but it still seems playable" Yajima nods again as the council chamber lights are dimmed and a translucent orb appears. It sparks to life showing a helpless Kimi bent face down over a large tree branch with two males holding her arms down, A third, striking her in the back with a whip. The scene pans over to show an older man dead and another male crouched over a dead female doing something to the body. The scene then turns to a helpless Merqui lying on her back with two males holding her down and third crouched over the top of her. The scene pans back to Kimi as she looks over at her sister, pleading the men to stop. The scene pans back over to see the male crouched over Merqui reaching for a knife and cutting away the fabric of her skirt.

The Kimi in the council chambers turns away crying as the lacrima continues.

A yell is heard off screen and the scene pans back over to see Kimi on the orb reaching out and slamming the heads of the two males that were holding her down together She then turns and reaches for the whip in mid strike rips it of the males hand and wrapping it around his neck she makes a slight jerk with her hands and the male quietly drops to the ground. The two males that had been holding down Merqui charge at Kimi as she holds the whip. She swiftly wraps the whip around the first males neck makes a slight jerk with her hands and drops him where he stood as he falls she grabs for the knife in his pocket and reaches the second male with a sweep of her hand slaying him instantly. The third male that had been crouched over Merqui does not take the time to recompose himself and charges Kimi along with the guild leader and the lachryma holder. Kimi strikes the uncomposed male dismembering an extremity and taking his life in one strike. The lachryma holder then tries to assault Kimi with the lachryma as she blocks the holder with the now bloodied knife in her hand. Blood suddenly streams across the face of the lacrima as Kimi strikes a fatal blow to its holder. The lacrima suddenly falls to the ground causing the scene depicted to become full of static... until the picture fades.

Yajima looks to Lahar. "Is that all the lacrima contained?

Lahar nods "Yes sir that is all."

The council members look to Makarov and Nadal "Please give us a minute" the council members talk amongst themselves for several minutes. Yajima announces." We are ready to pass judgment. We the Council, in light of this new evidence find Kimi Hernandez…Innocent on all charges!"

Everyone stunningly looks at Yajima as he reads the verdict. All the FairyTail and Blue Pegasus guild members erupt into cheers. Org smiles and yells "Silence please" and nods to Makarov "Maky you sure know how to push this council to its breaking point. Nicely done old man."

Doma looks to Kimi. "You are hereby innocent and free to go but we sadly have to hold you in custody until the discharge paper work can be completed. But we will house you in the low security area where you can have as many visitors as you like. You did a brave and noble act protecting your sister. And have reminded this council just what family will do to protect each other." Doma then nods to Makarov smiling.

"We do have one sentence that we ask be carried out." Doma adds. Makarov, Kimi and Merqui look at Doma. Merqui shyly asks "What would that be?" Doma again smiles at Makarov. "I hereby issue a Magic Council order that Kimi and Merqui Hernandez be enlisted in the ranks of the FairyTail guild and granted all the privileges and protections provided by the rules and guidelines of the guild." He nods to Makarov "A Magic Council order cannot be refused for fear of being imprisoned for it." Makarov happily nods "It will be done." Doma nods "It better be Maky I know where your guild is at." Makarov nods as he and Merqui leave the Council chamber.


	7. Fairy Hell

Kimi watches quietly to see most of the guild leaving as she is lead away, to the low security area of the Magic Council. She nods to Lahar as she sits down in the cell and puts her head down and thinks about everything that went on in the trial. She looks up to see Grey standing in front of the cell door. Kimi stands up and walks over to the cell door. She asks "What are you still doing here Grey? I thought you would've left with the others?" Grey sighs, "You really think I would leave after everything you just went through Kimi." Kimi sighs softly "I might be here a while." "Doesn't matter, I am staying here until you get release," Grey softly responds. "Kimi did you mean what you said earlier in the cell?" Grey asks. Kimi gasps at his remark and says, "You don't believe me?" Grey softly responds, "No, just not many people have said it to me." Kimi's eyes begin to tear up as she says, "What Juvia never told you that?" Grey gasps, "Not that I have noticed." Kimi harshly says through tears, "You don't notice a lot of things do you. You don't notice how Juvia follows you around, looks at you all starry eyed, how happy she is when you return from jobs." Kimi lowers her voice, "How she gropes on you. Even Ultear notices."

Grey fires back, "What Ultear notices is none of her fucking business!" Kimi yells back, "Why do you think Ultear talked to her the last time we were at the pub. She is in a love triangle just as much as you are. I am not going to make you choose, but I thought you should know how everyone feels about you." Grey puzzled asks, "Juvia is in a love triangle?" Kimi sighs as she turns away from Grey, "Another thing you didn't notice." Grey asks, "What do you mean?" Kimi sighs again as she utters sarcastically, "Umm. Lyon?" Grey asks, "What about Lyon?" Kimi says, "While Juvia is trying to win you over, she has Lyon on her ass constantly when he is around her. If it wasn't for the fact you don't notice Juvia, I wouldn't be surprised if you and Lyon aren't passing her back and forth making her your personal play toy." Grey fires back, "Are you saying I am like Lyon?" Kimi fires back, "Well you two did have the same teacher." Grey, infuriated turns away and storms off fuming and punching columns, a guard asks, "Please stop sir." Grey looks at him glares and barks at the guard, "Fuck off!"

A dark haze blankets the inner depths of the East Forest just outside of Magnolia. Inside the haze an ancient decayed cathedral flourishes to life with activity as Dark Unicorn plans its next move. A squeaky voice shrieks out as the rest of the guild is happily drinking and fighting "Our plan failed master." A younger hoarse voice answers "What do you mean it failed?" The squeaky voice replies "That bastard Makarov and those little pansies from Blue Pegasus found the lacrima that we stole and hid." The hoarse voice commands "How the fuck did they find it? I thought you told me you were the best at thievery and deception!" I am sorry master I will do better I pro.." his words are cut short as the master takes his life with a flick of his wrist as magic power hits the man with the squeaky voice. "The rest of the guild stops and stares awe struck. The hoarse voice again bellows "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you pieces of shit… Failure is not an option in Dark Unicorn." A timid voice approaches the leader "Master our guests have arrived." The hoarse voice looks up to see guild masters Baraboster and Sting Eucliffe in front of him. "Well… well… what are two legal guilds doing here?" The members of Dark Unicorn slowly surround the two guild leaders Sting puts up his hand "We are not here to fight we are actually here to talk business." The hoarse voiced man waves off his grunts and slowly starts peeling an apple with a knife. "I am listening."

Baraboster starts "It seems we all have the same issue and Sting and I agree that it's time to get rid of the pests that are giving Fiore a bad name." The hoarse voice utters. "What do these pests have to do with Dark Unicorn?" Sting replies. "They have gained two more dragon slayers they are ruining the reputation of us and Twilight Ogre and I know they are making it hard for you to your job under Tartaros." The timid voiced man slowly circles Sting "And what would you know about our plans with Tartaros?" Sting coos "The Magic Council seems to have loose lips as of late." He pauses. "I know that one of those new dragon slayers killed nine of your members with her own hand." The hoarse voice utters. "That was a mistake by the old regime. As leader I won't be so wreckless." Baraboster sneers "About as wreckless as that report you filed." The hoarse voiced man quickly points his knife at Baraboster's throat and gently presses as Baraboster gasps for air "Are you here to actually talk business or to mock me?" Sting replies "We are here for business we just want make sure you can get the job done." The hoarse voiced man takes his knife away from Barabosters throat and resumes cutting his apple. His demeanor softens as he's peeling. "So who are these pests that we need to get rid of?" Baraboster demonically nods "I think you know them well… they ruined your alliance with Raven Tail, they messed up your plans to frame an innocent girl and they sit in Magnolia and Fiore as the toughest guild and their guild master is an old fuck that should have retired long ago but somehow finds a way to save his and his guilds ass." The hoarse man abruptly looks up in mid slice, his eyes, glowing red from the hate and malice that permeates around him, softy utters. "Fai...ry...Ta…il..."

Greys stands on the platform outside the Magnolia train station, throwing ice made rocks at the walls, to let off some steam. Kimi steps onto the platform as he throws another rock. She catches it out of the air looks at is curiously and starts eating it. Grey stares down Kimi as she innocently asks in between bites, "What?" Grey utters, "I did not make that for you to eat it." "It was a good snack none the less" Kimi says smiling as she licks her lips. Kimi steps off the platform as Grey motions her to follow him back to FairyTail. As they are making their way back to FairyTail, Kimi notices how tense Grey is. Kimi sighs and stops walking "I...am...sorry..." She softly whispers Grey stops, gasps and turns, "Sorry for what?" "Everything" Kimi responds. Grey softly sighs and he turns back around and they continue to keep walking. Kimi says, "I know Ur raised you better than that." Grey turns around and fires back, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kimi says, "That Ur raised you to be kind and gentle with everyone you know." Grey says, "How the hell would you know, you never even met her." Kimi sighs, "No, but I see a lot of her in you." Kimi pauses, "Even Ultear notices that." Grey softly sighs and turns and softly smiles. As they go over a bridge in Magnolia, Grey softly smiles as he stares into the water "You did teach me well." He whispers as they cross the bridge leading up their home.

As Grey and Kimi enter the guild, they see the guild hall being repaired from the attacks of Twilight Ogre. Erza quickly barks orders as the other guild mates happily hammer and saw away on boards, nails and concrete. Natsu jumps down from a make shift scaffold and taunts Grey as he offers a hammer "About time you made it back." Grey slaps the hammer away and utters "Shut up asshole!" Natsu makes a funny face at Grey "Who pissed in your snow cone?" Grey turns and punches Natsu in the face instantly dropping him to the ground. He then glares at Mirajane "Where is Gramps?" Makarov turns on his bar stool to face Grey. Grey barks at Makarov "Could you have cut that any closer?" Makarov stares down Grey "It's not like I knew that lacrima was going to be hidden or moved." Grey slowly walks towards Makarov slightly gritting and yelling "We damn near lost her because of you." Makarov sits up on his stool "We didn't so be grateful she is still here" Grey enrages throws a punch at Makarov who enlarges his arm to block it. Grey huffing for air yells "Just admit it Gramps! You fucked up! You nearly cost us Kimi!" The entire guild quickly turns to watch the stalemate. Makarov gently lowers Grey's fist with his arm. "No, it did not go as I expected it to. I didn't think the council were going to be as brutal and cutthroat as they but we did pull it off and we did save her."

Grey turns to look around as the rest of the guild smiles and slightly nods as Grey notices the new aquamarine ink on Merquis wrist. Depressed, Grey quietly walks up to the second floor punching one of the wooden columns as he walks by. Makarov looks to Kimi "Mirajane would like to see you for a minute when you have a chance." Kimi walks over to Mirajane who stamps Kimi's inner wrist with an icy blue imprint of the guild logo. Mirajane happily smiles as Juvia walks up on Kimi and turns her around. "Are you satisfied? You hurt Grey-sama!" Kimi looks blankly at Juvia "It's not like I knew this was all going to happen like this." Juvia pushes Kimi as she screams "Lies you had this planned all along! You planned all along to steal Grey-sama!" Kimi steps back. "That was never my intention besides don't you have Lyon" Juvia fumes "Fuck Lyon! All I have ever wanted was my Grey-sama and you took him way. I heard you say you loved him!" Kimi softly whispers "But I do…" Juvia smacks Kimi in the face. "Liar all you want him to do is feel sorry for you. So you can use him! Maybe that lizard was right! Maybe you are a disgrace to your family and this guild! And maybe it's time for you to leave." Lucy quietly pipes up "Juvia that is not fair to her it's not she planned on this happening the way it did." Juvia screams at Lucy "Shut up I don't want to hear anything out of you little miss I let my father die and rot while I was gone seven years." Lucy glares back "It's not like I could've helped we were all trapped on Tenoru Island or are you going to blame that on Kimi as well" Juvia softly sobs "I just want … my Grey-sama."

Lucy turns to Kimi. "Don't listen to her you don't have to go." Kimi holding back tears sighs "No. maybe it is best that I go..." She turns to everyone in the guild "Thank you for everything, and please take care of my sister for me." Merqui quickly grabs her sisters arm "No, No don't go." Kimi sighs "I have to." Merqui pleads "No you don't have to go please stay." Kimi softly utters as she walks towards the guild door "No they are your family now." Merqui rushes and starts pounding on her sister's chest "No you are my family…" she utters through streaming tears "You are my sister…" Kimi holds Merqui softly stroking her hair. She pauses, looks around and quietly leaves as she closes the guild door behind her, her sister's tears being the last sound she hears.

Grey quietly walks down stairs as the guild hall is utterly silent. He hits the last step to see Merqui crying in Levi's arms, Lucy in tears and Juvia sitting at the bar quietly drinking away her misery. Grey looks around and calmly asks. "What happened?" Erza silently sighs and looks over at Juvia. Grey walks over and spins Juvia around as she softly cries and continues to drink. Grey stares and asks "What did you do?" Juvia says nothing as she softly cries. Grey barks "Answer Me!" Juvia breaks into tears and screams while bawling "All I wanted was my Grey-sama!" Grey, enraged screams at Juvia "You selfish..bitch" He then turns and walks out the guild door slamming it. Makarov yells at Grey, "Easy on the door." Grey yells from the other side "Screw you Gramps!" Erza quietly looks around as water droplets start dropping from the ceiling. She sighs and looks to Makarov "I don't think we will get any more done with this storm coming in." Makarov looks at Erza "Just do what you can my child." Erza softly nods and yells as she joins the other guild mates on repairing the guild "Back to work."

Kimi quietly sobs as she aimlessly walks around the streets of Magnolia. Her arm barren of the guild symbol she proudly brandished hours earlier. As she turns the corner an arm reaches out and grabs her left shoulder. She instinctively slaps the hand away with her left hand and punches with her right only to have it caught by a hand. She looks from her hand up to the owner, only to see it is Grey. She pulls her hand back and turns around asking "What do you want?" Grey stands silently trying to find his words. Kimi lifts her up as it starts to downpour around them. "If you're going to ask me to come back I can't." Grey softly gasps "Why not your sister needs you." Kimi shakes her head "No she has you guys, she doesn't need me." Grey aggressively grabs Kimi's shoulder and snarls "That is not true and you know that!" Kimi spins and knocks Grey's hand away with her right and punches Grey with her left. Grey unaware, takes the hit and falls backwards. Grey walks towards Kimi and utters "If this has anything to do with Juvia she has Lyon." Kimi screams. "This has nothing to do with Juvia! This has to do with me failing as a sister!" Grey again reaches out to Kimi "It's not like you could have prevented it from happening." Kimi sighs "No I failed my sister..." Grey walks even closer "That is a lie and you know it!" Kimi upper cuts Grey in the stomach and he quickly falls to his knees.

As Kimi tries to walk away, Grey staggers to his feet and throws his shirt off and pursues Kimi. Grey approaches Kimi, grabs her shoulder again and spins her around. Kimi throws a punch which Grey blocks, Kimi counter punches which again Grey blocks. Frustrated Kimi unloads a right left combination punch and leg sweeps Grey. Grey, a bit slow blocks both punches but falls to his back from the leg sweep. Grey high kicks back to his feet and walks towards Kimi again where he is met with four more combination punches but as soon as he blocks the fourth punch kimi yells "Wing slash of the Ice Dragon!" Grey quickly counters "Ice Make Shield!" But again Grey is too slow his ice shield shatters and is punched again. Kimi quickly yells "Roar of the ice Dragon!" and sends a column of ice that catches Grey square in the chest and knocks the breath out of him. Grey wearily staggers to his feet and charges Kimi again. Kimi rapidly unloads another barrage of punches. Grey gasps in between blocks. "The way you sister looks up to you, the way you protected her in her time of need, the way you took care of her the last two years those are not failures." Kimi screams in between punches. "It not like it matters it didn't change anything in the end no one gave a shit about us!" Grey barks back as he blocks another punch "That is not true either! All the clients you took care of they did care. Hell the guild cares." Kimi yells as she tries to get away from Grey's grasp. "No, they don't" Grey fires back. "Yes they do!" Kimi sighs "Why do they care?" she screams "WHY DO YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE!" as she throws another punch. Grey grabs the punch and yells in Kimi's face "MAYBE I DO CARE!" he softly whispers "I love you Kimi." Kimi falls to the ground sobbing as Grey kneels down and holds her in his arms.

An elderly voice softly speaks "It's not about what we did in our past or how much it hurts us, but more about how we learn from it to become stronger from it and allow our family to help us get through that. That is what FairyTail stands for." As the voice softly fades a soft white glow illuminates from Kimi's hand as the once icy blue FairyTail symbol remerges on her wrist again. Kimi looks at her wrist and then looks to see all of the guild members standing before her smiling and soaked from the downpour. Erza softly speaks "The pain you bear is not yours alone as we are a family. We share in the joys and pains together and help each other through it. That is what makes us stronger." She then lifts Kimi to her feet and quietly holds Kimi in her arms as Kimi softly sobs. Merqui and Levy slowly approach the pair and join in the embrace. Slowly other guild members join the embrace leaving Mirajane and Makarov standing alone as they watch the touching scene. Makarov softly sighs "My brats…" He looks up to Mirajane who offers a soft smile back. He then softly smiles nods his head and slowly returns to the guild hall. He yells over his shoulder. "You brats better dry off and prepare. We were going to have a party to welcome our new members. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale will be arriving shortly so you better hurry up." The guild mates all look to each other as Natsu yells "Last one to the guild call is a rotten fairy!" Grey yells "I'll be damned if it's me this time!" The guild members quickly rush to the guild hall as Merqui and Kimi quietly hold hands and silently smile as they walk back to their new home.

A soft glow illuminates the jovial and lively guild hall as Kimi and Merqui quietly enter the guild hall. As they enter, they hear Makarov yell at Grey "You little brat you better be ready for my punishment for you trying to fight me earlier!" "Grey happily barks back "Can't be any worse punishment than what Ur used to give me." Makarov glares "Ur's punishment will be tame compared to mine!" The guild erupts in laughter as they quietly turn and start cheering for Kimi and Merqui. The two are surprised at the reception as Ichiya sniffs around them "Such a lovely parfum ... Men!" Grey jokingly looks at Ichiya "One of them is spoken for." Hibiki and Eve quickly surround Merqui. They both start firing rapid questions and remarks "So .cute…" "Can we get you a hot towel?" "What is your favorite food?" Jura jokingly glares at Eve and Hibiki "I would be careful with her she is a dragon slayer. She might beat both of you with one arm tied behind her back." Kimi Looks over… "You hurt my sister I hurt you." Eve and Hibiki nervously nod as they slowly move away.

Kimi quietly wrings her hair out as Grey whispers. "I'll get you a towel." Kimi nods as the guild lights dim and a curtain is raised where Mirajane sits poised on a chair with her guitar, a hovering birdlike microphone flutters to the left of Mirajane. The crowd whoops and whistles for Mirajane as she plucks a few strings to quiet everyone. She quietly leans forward as she plays...

I brush the desk with you gone, the shadow drops, alone again today Looking up at the starry sky I say a prayer

You are now under this same sky

Even when you're shaking with tears

Even when it seems like you'll be lost to the darkness

Don't forget… You always have

You always have a place to return to

You always have people waiting for you to return…

As Mirajane finishes more whoops and whistles rain down .Kimi quietly tears up and leaves the guild just as Grey returns with a towel. Grey quickly follows Kimi and gives chase. He carefully searches the streets until he hears a faint sound. He meticulously follows the sound to the Fairy Dragon. Grey quietly walks in to see the barkeep wiping down the counters as Kimi silently sits at the pub's piano, delicately playing the song Mirajane sang earlier. Grey walks up to the bar keep who says, "It just been me and her for past couple of minutes." Grey walks over to the piano and sits down next to Kimi. Kimi softly whispers as she plays "My mother used to sing that song to me when her and my father used to go out on jobs. It was a reminder that we had a place to return to no matter what happened." Kimi softly cries as she plays. Grey puts his fingers on the piano trying to follow along with Kimi. As they play, Grey fumbles while playing and their hands meet. Grey places his hand on top of hers. Kimi blushes as she turns to look at Grey. They look at each other for a few seconds as they inch closer to each other. Grey leans forward and places a soft kiss on Kimi's lips. Juvia quietly sobs as she watches the embrace from outside the pub.


	8. Twin Dragon Force

Crows loudly caw outside the ancient cathedral where Dark Unicorn plots their next move. A hoarse voice man with gruesome facial features looks over notes that are presented to him by a middle aged man. The hoarse man silently reads and the middle aged man waits for a response "Moving towards Mt. Hokabe, that can't be good for the mountain Vulcans there." The middle aged man nods "I believe this project has gotten too far out of hand. I can see that they did what they needed to do to secure this forest, but for them to take and drive out Mt Hokabe would send the Vulcan population into a frenzy." The hoarse man interjects "No that mountain must be taken in order to secure our chance at invading Magnolia and taking out that despicable guild FairyTail. It will send a clear message that dark guilds will not be fucked with and that we will have our way in Fiore." The middle aged man sighs as he takes back the notes. "You do know that FairyTail destroyed most of our test subjects that we had up at the Nirvana Ruins." The hoarse man slams his fist onto the nearby table "Don't fucking remind me. That was six months of hard research they destroyed. They will pay for all they have done in due time." The middle age man nods as he leaves the cathedral. The hoarse man throws a knife at a picture of Makarov from Sorcerers Weekly. The knife lands in the center of Makarov's portrait, right between the eyes. "Soon Makarov your soul… and your guild we be mine."

Merqui lies quietly in the Fairy Hills dormitory as the sunlight beams in on her freshly earned guild mark. She tilts her wrist in the light watching as her mark glistens in the sunlight. Levy peers in and giggles at Merqui. "How long are you going to lay there and stare at it?" Merqui shyly smiles. "I just don't believe that it is real." Levy sits down in front of Merqui and shyly pulls down the left side of her shirt exposing her left shoulder. She points to her guild mark on her left shoulder blade. "Yours is as real as mine. Merqui nervously reaches out and touches Levy's guild mark. She silently traces the outline with her finger as it sends chills up Levy's spine. Merqui asks "Seven years ago?" Levy replies as she fixes her sleeve on her shirt. "Umm hmm" I was so proud the day that I got it. Merqui wraps her arms around Levy "Thank you for being there for me." Levy leans her back on Merqui "Your welcome, I know you will do just fine. Basic rules to live by, don't piss of the S class wizards, keep Gramps happy, and don't do anything to piss off the Magic Council. Do that and you will make S class in no time?" Merqui sits next to Levy "What is it like being S- class?" Levy shy responds "Best ones to ask about that would be Mirajane Laxus or Erza." Merqui answers "Didn't you try for S class once?" Levy sighs as she starts "I did once yes, but Grimoire Heart and Zeref's dragon, Acnologia disrupted the trials and destroyed the island that we were doing the trials on. We didn't return from the island until seven years later. So many things had changed." Levy then smiles "But we are slowly regaining what we had lost over time." Merqui asks as they leave the dormitory "What has the master done with the second building that we used to have?" Levy stops in mid thought. "Oh, the old building with the windmill on it?" Merqui smiles. "Yes that is the one" Levy thinks carefully "I think we still use it but we have fixed it up and it is more of a resting waypoint than a guild hall since it is open to the public. I think guild members get discounts there if I remember correctly."

Merqui and Levy enter the guild hall to see Lucy talking to a middle aged man along with Erza and Grey. Levy looks at Lucy "Is something the matter?" Lucy replies "I'm not sure if you remember him but this is Jean Luc Neville, he used to work with my father a long time ago." Jean Luc respectfully bows "Ladies" Merqui and Levy bow back. Jean Luc then looks back to Lucy. "I didn't mean to come on such short notice but I felt I had to deliver this job request order personally. Makarov waves Jean Luc over. "Any job request has to be recorded before we can authorize it to be given out." Jean Luc nods "Of course, I am forgetting my manners Mr..." Makarov finishes "Makarov Dreyar… I am the guild master here." Jean Luc bows as he hands over the request order. Makarov and Mirajane look over the request order whisper a few things back and forth. Mirajane nods and accepts the order from Makarov. Makarov looks to Jean Luc "We will accept the order but we need you to explain more about the situation." Jean Luc asks "Where would be a suitable place to discuss it?" Makarov nods "I have an office on the second floor." He then looks to Mirajane. "Please have Erza, Lucy, Grey, Kimi, and Merqui come up as well this concerns them since they were the last group to encounter this issue." Mirajane nods as Makarov and Jean Luc enter Makarovs office. The others slowly enter the office and Erza closes the door. Lucy shyly asks "What is this about?" Jean Luc produces a packet of paper and hands them to Makarov. Erza assertively asks "Master…" Makarov holds his hand up as he reads. After he finishes he looks at Jean Luc. "Are you entirely sure on all this, we can't afford to be wrong with any of this if I send my brats out on this job." Jean Luc nods. "I wouldn't have brought it here unless I was entirely sure on it. It has to be stopped." Makarov opens the office door

"Mirajane can you send Levy up as well." He closes the door and a few seconds later Levy enters the room. He then passes the packet of papers to Erza whom, after reading for several minutes, hands them to Levy who reads it over in mere seconds. Makarov looks at the two wizards and nods. Levy and Erza nod back. Merqui shyly asks "May I ask what is going on?" Kimi adds "Yes it seems odd for all of us to be up here with no clue as to what is going on." Makarov motions Merqui to lift her shirt "How are the scars coming along?" Merqui lifts up the left side of her shirt exposing her stomach and her ribs. Amazingly, Makarov looks only to find no scars present." Makarov nods as he once again looks over the packet of papers. Merqui puts her shirt back down as she patiently waits for the master to speak. Makarov silently talks to himself as Erza asks "What is wrong master?" Makarov softly sighs "Erza if I put you in charge of this can you make sure it gets done with no losses." Erza stares at Makarov. "Given the nature of the job it will be very difficult but I believe it can be done." Makarov closes the packet and looks at the group before him. "The reward for this job… is thirteen million." The group gasps "Thirteen million." Makarov nods "However this is a very dangerous job that there would be maybe two people I would feel comfortable giving it to. That is Erza and Guildarts. But since Guildarts is on a job and you brats have had prior experience with similar jobs. I am going to let Erza lead this job." Jean Luc if you would explain the job please."

Jean Luc bows as he stands in front of the group. "Thank you. As you are aware we have had many issues with Vulcans in the Nirvana ruins area." Erza nods "They were tougher than the normal Vulcans that we are used to from the East forest and Mt Hokabe." Jean Luc continues "That is because they are a hybrid between the forest Vulcan of the East Forest and its cousin the mountain Vulcan of Mt Hokabe. Dark Unicorn has been experimenting with the hybrid beast for the last few months trying to perfect it. They seemed to use us researchers at CaitShelter as the test subjects, seeing how much damage they could do. After a few failures they were able to perfect it and started spreading the hybrid gene to the Vulcans in the East Forest. The hybrids were able to push the normal forest Vulcans out of the forest and forced them further south than where we used to see them.

Grey utters "That doesn't seem too bad." Jean Luc continues "That is not the worst of it. There is an old cathedral in the middle of the East Forest that Dark Unicorn is using as a base of operations but also the hybrid Vulcans did something that we did not account for. They started migrating north and west towards our research facility near CaitShelter and Mt Hokabe. What Dark Unicorn is trying to do is use the hybrids to push the mountain Vulcans out so they can establish a base of operations at the peak. This would allow two things two happen. One it would cause a natural civil imbalance within the Vulcan clans and would cause the forest and mountain Vulcans to turn on each other" Grey utters "Again that doesn't sound so bad… less Vulcans to deal with." Jean Luc continues "Two it would allow Dark Unicorn to have two bases of operation which would allow them to raid and attack the nearby towns which does include Magnolia." The group's jaws drop at the news. Makarov adds in "On a job like this I normally would only send one to deal with it but since you all have previous experience with the Vulcans that is why I called you in here. Do not be careless on this job. Due to the implications and details of this job" Makarov pauses "Mirajane and I Agree… We have decided to declare this a Double S class job."

Levy looks at Makarov "That explains why you would normally just send Erza or Guildarts alone on this job." Makarov nods "It is not just the Vulcans we have to deal with. Dark Unicorn making such a move like this would cause a lot upheaval within the Magic Council." Lucy turns to Jean Luc "How did you come about this information?" Jean Luc softly replies. "I… have been helping with the experiments in exchange for the safety of my archeological team. " Lucy gasps "You haven't been infecting them have you?" Jean Luc shakes his head. "No I have been doing the data collection and returning it to Dark Unicorn for analysis." The group nods. Makarov looks at Erza. "The job requires you to destroy as many Vulcans as you can on Mt. Hokabe" Erza sighs "But master…" Makarov sighs "I know… but we can't risk the hybrids infecting the mountain ones. They are already a pain in the ass as it is. Erza nods "Understood." As they leave Makarov adds "Be sure to keep your team to the minimum and let them know the details of the job. This is not something we can afford to mess up. I will send a message to the Magic Council letting them know of our findings."As the group leaves Grey utters "Keep our team to the minimum?" Erza nods "The master does not want a repeat of the last job." Kimi asks "Who is not going then?" Erza looks around at the group "As much as I would love to have all of team Shadow Gear in on this one the risk is too high."

She then turns to Levy "I hope you won't mind working with my team on this." Levy nods "As much as I love working with Jet and Droy they can only do so much in certain situations." Grey scoffs "Meaning you carry that team basically." Levy softly nods as Grey mutters under his breath "Bastards." A young boy with short spiked red hair approaches Erza "I would like to come." Erza softly smiles "You did well last time Romeo but I can't risk it this time. Besides isn't your father Maccao still recovering?" Romeo nods as he pleads "I will stay out of the way as much as I can." Erza reaches down and places her hands on Romeos hair and messes it up "While I admire your courage, I know you would well out there, but the master has asked me to keep this team as small as possible to prevent issues. Fighting Vulcans is just one issue the threat of fighting Vulcans and a dark guild makes this too dangerous." Romeo giggles at his hair being messed up and nods at Erza's explanation "Tell Natsu to be careful out there." As the group turns to leave Natsu enters the hall. Grey scoffs "Late as usual" Natsu points down at Happy "Blame this fur ball I call my partner." Happy sobs "Don't blame me you ate just as many fish as I did." Natsu sighs "Yeah, but mine took forever to catch." Happy chirps "Don't blame me just because you suck at fishing." Natsu glares at Happy "What was that!" Do you want me to cook you next?" Happy quickly flies up out of Natsu's reach with wide puppy like eyes. "You wouldn't cook your partner would do?" Natsu demonically glares "If I was hungry enough." Happy gulps. Erza throws the request at Natsu. "Finish this job and eating will be the least of your worries." Natsu looks over the request and sighs "More Vulcans didn't we kick their ass enough the last time?" Erza looks back as she grabs her sword "It's a double S class job." Natsu cracks his knuckles "Double S eh? Now that's got me really fired up! You ready partner?" Happy lands down on Natsu's shoulder and chirps "Aye!"

A hoarse man sits silently peeling an apple inside a decaying cathedral. As he sits, he notices a man approaching him and he throws his knife at the person, the knife landing blade end down in the wooden floor at the man's feet "You better have a reason for disturbing me." The man replies "I do, are plans are almost in place on Mt. Hokabe." The hoarse man nods "Excellent we will soon have Magnolia and that wretched Magic Council eating out of our hands soon enough. The first man replies. "But we seem to have run into a problem." The hoarse man glares "There should be no excuses for any problems." The first man replies "It seems Jean Luc Neville has gone rouge on us." The hoarse man throws the half peeled apple against the wall and shatters upon impact. "That traitorous Bastard!" The first man inquires "What shall we do about him?" The hoarse man demonically grins. "We will deal with him in due time let us not lose sight on the prize at hand. We will have our way in the end." He then looks at the Sorcerers Weekly article about FairyTail and fingers the picture "Which of these little lambs should I Sacrifice first?" His finger randomly stops on Lisanna and Mirajane.

Erza quietly leads her team through the harsh wind and near white out conditions of Mt. Hokabe. As they trudge through the fresh powder Grey screams against the wind. "So Dark Unicorn is planning on setting a base up on the peak." Erza yells back. "That seems to be the plan according to what we learned from Jean Luc." Lucy screams from inside Horologium. "They must be nuts wanting to set up a camp up here." Merqui shyly yells "It may be cold up here but it would make sense." She adds shivering. "It is isolated, no one would suspect it and the issue with the Vulcans makes a good cover story." Horologium replies "I still think they are nuts for setting up a base camp up here the mistress annoyingly says" Merqui continues to shiver until Grey looks over and notices her plight. He softly smiles, takes off his trench coat and drapes it over Merquis shoulders" Merqui shyly smiles and looks up at Grey "Won't you be cold?" Grey shakes his head. "I trained in these kinds of conditions, would be an insult to Ur if I didn't embrace it." Merqui slides her arms into the sleeves of the trench coat and Kimi and Erza softly smile at Grey's gesture.

Natsu looks up the mountain to see a Vulcan at the top the hill rolling a giant snowball down towards them. Erza quickly yells "Get down!" as she dives off to the side of the pathway, Grey and the others follow suit, but Lucy being inside Horologium is too slow and is plowed over by the snow ball. Natsu at the back of the pack stares down the large snowball and says "I've got this!" His face starts to swell and it magically turns into a dragon head as he charges his magic. He then yells "Roar of the fire dragon!" as he blows out large magical flames from his mouth, quickly melting the snowball. As the snow ball shrinks Merqui slides under the diminishing snowball with her mouth open as droplets of water melt off the snowball and into her mouth. Natsu looks down at the silly girl underneath the snowball. Once the snowball disappears, Merqui licks her lips as she happily looks up at Natsu. "That was yummy!"

Erza gets to her feet as she brushes the snow out of her hair. "That was a bit close. Is anyone hurt?" As the others get to their feet Grey responds "No I think we all got out of the way in time." Levy looks down to see Lucy inside Horologium pounding on the glass screaming "Get me out of here!" Natsu looks at the clock "Why don't you do a forced gate closure?" The Clock replies "Because I don't want to freeze my ass off she emphatically replies" Natsu shrugs. I guess I'll have to melt the snow from around you then. Levy looks at Natsu "Wont that burn the clock up as well?" Natsu again shrugs. "Well she won't be buried in the snow He starts charging again "Roar of the …" Lucy quickly squeaks "Okay I'll come out!"

As they reach the peak of Mount Hokabe the group notices a large open clearing ahead as they approach it they see six groups at the other end of the clearing, arguing amongst themselves. Grey looks at the groups and utters "Looks like the welcome party is here." Teebo notices Erza's group and yells "There are those fucking Faeries! After them!" Suddenly Twilight Ogre, Sabertooth and Dark Unicorn rush at Erza's unprepared group while the Vulcans argue amongst themselves "Me will smash their faces!" A forest Vulcan yells. A mountain Vulcan counters "No! Me will smash them!" A hybrid Vulcan yells "Me will crush them to goo!" The forest and mountain Vulcan glare at the hybrid. "You no fight … you puny!" The hybrid yells! "Prove me puny!" Suddenly the three groups of Vulcans start fighting amongst themselves.

Grey yells to the group "Time to lock and load!" He quickly yells "Ice make Hammer!" He sends the frozen hammer at the incoming groups taking out four in the process. Levy follows behind Grey and yells "Solid script Hole!" an image of the word "hole" appears and permeates the ground creating a pit underneath of the members of Twilight Ogre who suddenly fall in, unable to get out. Erza quickly requips to her Knight outfit and summons ten swords and yells "Heaven's wheel!" The swords quickly crash into Sabertooth knocking Sting and Orga off their feet. Rouge evades the attack and charges at Levy as he is quickly countered by an iron like arm barring his path. Levy turns to see Gajeel holding Rouge off with his arm and Pantherlily in his full exceed form trading blows with Rufus Lohr. Erza exclaims "Gajeel! When did you get here?" Gajeel nods to Natsu while holding off Rouge. "I couldn't let this little half pint hog all the action!" Gajeel slightly stumbles but holds his ground "But this weather has been kicking my ass all the way up here." Levy quickly yells "Solid Script Iron!" A Sold bar of steel in the shape of the word "Iron" appears in Levy's hand. She throws it to Gajeel whom catches it with his right hand while holding off Rouge with his left. Gajeel utters as he shoves Rouge away "Excuse me while I eat." He barbarically chomps into the iron bar, iron splinters falling away from his mouth as he chews. Rouge tries to rush Gajeel again but Gajeel magically turns his left arm into an iron pillar and smashes it into Rouge's stomach sending him flying away from Gajeel. "Not while I am eating damn it!"

Rouge gets to his feet and charges Gajeel again whom is wiping his face "That was a nice snack." He then turns and glares at the pursuing Rouge "Now to kick your ass!" As Rouge and Gajeel square off, Sting charges Natsu but is blindsided by a jet of water. Sting turns to see Merqui in her water cannon pose Sting sneers at Merqui "You bitch!" As he turns to attack Merqui, Natsu buries a hard left flaming punch into his jaw and yells "Leave her out of it! Your my bitch now Sting!" Sting wipes his mouth and glares "Come prove me a bitch flame boy!" As Grey counters the remainder of the Twilight Ogre Grunts Teebo slyly sneaks up on Grey poised to deliver a lethal blow. Kimi drops a grunt and looks to see Teebo raising a large knife over Grey's head. Kimi yells "Grey!" Grey turns to see Kimi charging at him yelling "Wing Slash of the Ice Dragon!" Kimi smashes into Teebo with the dragon attack knocking him back and into a wall of solid rock and ice. Grey helps Kimi to her feet and sarcastically smiles "Crazy ass!" Kimi sneers back. "Anything for my ice machine!" Grey scoffs at Kimi as he attacks and drops another grunt. The group slowly starts losing ground as the Vulcans sort things out and join the fight.

Erza and company while fighting to hold their ground are slowly forced to a cliff that overlooks Magnolia and Omnibus below. Wendy between attacks utters "I can't hold out much longer these guys are too much!" Erza replies in between counterattacks. "We can't give up yet we have to keep up fighting. Lucy yells as Loke, Sagittarius, and Tarsus hold off large group of Vulcans. "I'm nearly spent myself" The human horse like Sagittarius adds as he salutes "There are just too many of them moshi-moshi!" Gajeel gasps in between attacks "Even if Levy were to keep feeding us we can't hold them off forever." Levy adds as she releases a solid script fire spell "I'm nearly tapped out as well." Grey adds, as he unleashes another ice make lance "So am I, we can't keep up with their attacks at this rate. Natsu hysterically rages as he continues to fight Sting "I am not giving up god damn it! I am not letting these bastards have the last laugh!"

Merqui and Kimi step back and stand back to back to each other as they look at their comrades struggle to hold on. Merqui whispers over her shoulder. "What do you think sis is it time?" Kimi nods as she cracks her knuckles "I think it's time we show these bastards why we joined FairyTail in the first place!" Merqui and Kimi turn to their adversaries, each emitting a beautiful translucent aura. Gajeel turns as he shields his eyes "What the hell?" Grey gasps as he quickly drops to the ground. Erza's eyes widen as she grabs Levy and dives to the ground yelling "Get Down!" Pantherlily seeing the strong aura utters "Oh shit!" as he also dives to the ground. Natsu turns around with a cheesy grin as Kimi and Merqui charge up he quickly gasps as he sees the demonic scaly look on their faces. He softly whispers as Merqui and Kimi charge towards him. "Dragon…force!" Merqui and Kimi charge full speed with their arms tucked close to their bodies with a low bellowing grunt in their voices as they rush past Natsu. Both yell in unison "Secret Dragon Art!" Merqui stops in front of the battered guild and yells "AQUATIC SURGE!" as she yells, a deep sea blue translucent roaring dragon with wings fully extended appears behind Merqui As Merqui moves her elbows forward the dragon wings move forward creating a translucent tidal wave. Merqui bows her head and sends her elbows back to her side. As she does the dragon flaps its wings sending the impending tidal wave over Merquis head and crashing into the battered guild adversaries. The Twilight Ogre, Sabertooth and Dark Unicorn guild members cough and gasp for air as the tidal wave washes them down the mountain side.

Meanwhile Kimi stops in front of the impending group of Vulcans and yells "Frozen Tundra!" as she does a silvery crystalline roaring dragon appears behind Kimi and extends it wings. Kimi opens her mouth wide to the sky and shoots out a column of ice. As she does the dragon behind her shoots out large bowling ball sized hailstones with a deadly freezing core that when cracked, freezes its target in place along with a chilling breath that would make even the most hot blooded animal shiver to their core.

The icy column and hailstones rain down from the sky, exploding on impact, freezing some of the Vulcans and causing others to retreat from the explosions, exhausted, Merqui and Kimi collapse to the ground.

Erza and the others carefully get to their feet only to see the clearing completely void the guilds and only a few Vulcans remaining, frozen solid. Grey gasping for breath asks. "What the hell was that?"

Gajeel rises to his feet as he helps Levy up. "I think that was their dragon force. Erza looks around as she sheathes her sword "It looks like it was pretty effective." Pantherlily adds as he helps Wendy to her feet. "Almost a little too effective, I've never seen power like that before."

Natsu adds "It was awesome to see but it did leave one problem." Everyone looks over to Natsu and asks "What was that?" Natsu cries as he is encased in ice from the neck up "Someone get me out of here!" Grey sighs "You're a fire dragon. Melt it yourself."

Levy quickly reaches Merqui and sees she is not moving. She quickly covers her mouth and utters "Oh…no" Erza looks to Levy "What is wrong." Levy cries out "They're not moving!" Grey looks to Erza "That dragon force must have taken a lot out of them." Pantherlily looks to Erza. "How do we help them, recover?" Grey walks over to Kimi "Kimi will be the easy one to recover Merqui will be more of a challenge." Gajeel looks at Merqui puzzled. "How so?" Levy lifts Merquis head up on to her lap "She is a water dragon so she would need water to recover but since we are on a mountain we won't be able to get any water." Grey looks down at the snow under them "What about the snow it we melt it…"

Erza cuts him off. "It wouldn't be enough. Even if we all gathered it we have no way to melt it", as she looks at Natsu helplessly in the block of ice. Wendy asks "What about Levy's solid script magic?" Levy shakes her head. "All it would do is just splash all over her. None of it would actually get in her mouth." Grey looks over as he finishes feeding Kimi ice. "Then how do we go about helping her?" Gajeel looks at the block of ice that Natsu is trapped in. "I guess we free this little punk first and then maybe him and Grey can figure something out. Natsu glares at Gajeel "Who are you calling a punk?" Kimi now fully recovered yells "Either help my sister or shut the fuck up she did just save our asses just now!" Gajeel sighs as turns his arm into an iron pillar and breaks the ice that Natsu is encased in. Natsu gingerly checks his arms, legs, and chest and sees they are intact.

Grey looks to Kimi "So how do we go about saving your sister?" Kimi sighs as she looks at her sister helpless "Easiest way would be for one to hold her mouth open and you and Natsu feed her water that way." Natsu, puzzled asks "How the hell are we supposed to do that? Levy looks over to Natsu. "Grey can summon a small block of ice and you can melt it with your breath. Just don't burn Grey in the process. Grey nods "Yeah asshole I may need to use this hand later you know." Erza looks around "Who is going to hold her mouth open?" Kimi looks at Levy "You do it… I think my sister trusts you more than anyone." Levy nods as she gently pushes her fingers into Merquis mouth and uses her index finger and thumb to gently hold her mouth open. Grey summons a small icy stalactite from his hand as Natsu carefully breathes small flames on it causing small water droplets to drip off and into Merquis mouth. After a few minutes, Levy quickly movers her fingers away as Merqui's mouth snaps shut. The group quickly gathers around as Merqui shyly opens her eyes. Pantherlily smile and utters "Welcome back little one." Levy gingerly brushes the snow out of Merqui's eyes as Kimi helps her to her feet and hugs her with tears in her eyes. "You scared me sis!" Merqui shyly smiles "I didn't mean to but we did get the job done."

Kimi smiles as she motions to Grey. "Thank the portable ice machine over there. Grey yells at her smiling "Ice machine eh?" he quickly tackles her to the ground as they both roll down the snowy mountain side. They roll downhill for a few seconds, until they stop on a small flat. Kimi stops rolling first as Grey lands on top of her. They giggle for a few seconds as Kimi brushes the snow out of Grey's hair. Grey softly gasps as he looks deep into Kimi's eyes. Kimi looks back at Grey, captivated by his eyes. She reaches up and caresses his face with her hand. Grey leans against her hand as Kimi leans up to kiss Grey. Grey leans in anticipating the intimate embrace until Erza coughs, breaking up the moment. They both look at Erza as she smiles and nods, "Time to go home." Grey and Kimi both get up and join the group as they walk back down the mountain. Grey quietly walks beside Erza and softly starts. "Sorry about that back there." Erza softly smiles "Don't… it's obvious you two are deeply in love." As they are walking Grey asks. "Did you ever feel the same way about Jellal?" Erza stop as Grey continues to walk. He stops a few steps ahead and turns to see Erza hanging her head. Grey reaches a hand out "I'm sorry" Erza gently pushes Grey's hand away and utters. "No, it is okay." She lifts her head up and reveals small tears streaming down her eyes. She then sniffles and starts as she is wiping tears away. "At one point I felt the same about Jellal… I still do … but it is hard with everything we each have to deal with in our lives." Grey gently holds Erza's hand "One day I hope he can come back and make you happy." Erza softly smiles as she lets go of Greys hand starts walking again. "Come let's go home before the others think we are doing something." Erza and Grey quickly catch up to the others as they cheerily return to Magnolia

The ancient cathedral shakes as a hoarse voice man rages "Defeated! What the fuck do you mean they were defeated?" The messenger replies "The new dragon slayers FairyTail has proved to be too much. They literally blew all of our forces away." The hoarse man slams his fist into a concrete wall. "Unbelievable!" He then turns to the rest of his guild members "What the fuck does it take to get shit done around this god damn guild. Do I have to personally do everything?" he yells as he kicks a grunt to the ground as Sting and Baraboster walk into the cathedral, bandaged and bruised. The hoarse man glares as they enter. "I am surprised to see you have the fucking balls to show your pathetic faces here. Sting pipes up "We are not the only ones to take heavy casualties. Our numbers show you had thirty one injured up on Mt. Hokabe. The hoarse man glares "And the Vulcans?" Baraboster adds "They were completely wiped out." The hoarse man frowns "I guess then we have no choice. It's time to make this shit personal. Sting quietly inquires "How do you propose to do that?" The hoarse man replies as he looks at the picture of FairyTail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus posing for Sorcerer's Weekly "By hitting them where it hurts." He taps on the picture containing Lisanna and Mirajane. "By weeks end these two little sweet pieces of ass will be mine." He quickly turns away and yells to Baraboster and Sting. "Get your guilds ready to go we move out tomorrow!" Sting and Baraboster nod as they leave the cathedral.

Team Natsu triumphantly walk the streets of Magnolia after successfully finishing their job. Lucy counts on her fingers "One point six two five million Jewel!" She giggles. "There is my rent for the next two years!" Happy adds in "Aye so much Fish!"

Natsu pokes fun at Grey, "Nice job back there being Kimi's ice machine." Kimi giggles and says, "More like ice dispenser." Grey fuming, turns around and walks up to Kimi. He pulls her close to him and reaches into her pocket, fumbling to grab her apartment keys out of her pocket, He secretly pulls them from her pocket and places them in his pocket He then backs away and chants, "Ice...Make… prison." putting a prison of ice around Kimi. Kimi looks around and yells "What the hell?" Grey goes up close to her and says, "Its' about time you learn what an ice make wizard can do." Kimi pounds on the bars and barks "Grey let me out of here now!" Grey shakes his head no and throws a rope around the prison and starts dragging Kimi away. Off in the distance, Elfman yells, "Now that is a man!" The others shake their head as they see Kimi being dragged off.

Grey takes Kimi to her apartment and drags the icy prison into the apartment. Kimi breaks the icy bars and walks up to Grey fuming. "Why the hell did you put me in there? What is wrong with you? Why would you do that to..." Kimi's words are cut off by Grey kissing her. He stops kissing her for a second and Kimi still angry says, "Why did you do that, why..." Grey kisses her again and this time Kimi kisses him back. They break their kiss and Grey takes Kimi's hand in his but kimi slaps it away. "You are going to pay for that mister!" She playfully shoots ice balls from her hands and throws them at Grey. Grey counters with an ice shield and ice made eagles. They both quickly counter each other's skills not realizing their battle has lead both of them to the bedroom. As Kimi attacks again Grey evades the attack and tackles her to the bed, both of them hysterically laughing. Grey silently looks into Kimi's eyes and she looks back. Grey gently puts his hands on either side of her face and kisses her gently on the lips. Kimi returns the favor by passionately kissing back. As Grey slowly kisses her, he slowly lifts up her shirt. Kimi starts unbuttoning his shirt, both shirts fall to the on the ground during the passionate embrace. Grey continues to kiss Kimi first on the lips and then her neck as Kimi puts her hands in Grey's hair pulling him closer to him. Grey says, "If this is going to fast..." Kimi shakes her head no. Kimi slowly unbuttons her skirt as she slides out it and then slides Grey's boxers off of him. Grey while kissing her neck slides her underwear off and gently lies on top of her. Kimi reaches down and gently guides Grey into her. Grey gently slides into her as she gasps over the ecstasy of the moment as blood trickles out from her. Grey concerned, whispers, "Did I?" Kimi shakes her head as she holds her breath. "No this is my first…" Grey gently moves in slow motions being ever so gentle with Kimi. Grey lowers his head down and kisses her on the lips. As they slowly grind away. He whispers in her ear, "I love you Kimi." Kimi says, "I love you to Grey." Kimi runs her hands down Grey's smooth back. After their moment of climax, Grey and Kimi go to sleep.

In the middle of the night Kimi starts tossing and turning as she sees three males huddling over her sister in her sleep. She screams out "No don't hurt my sister!" As she herself is held down by two other males as a third strikes her in the back sending brutal pain through her. She looks around to see her father dead and another male forcing himself on to her mother's dead body. The male yells "This old hag don't feel too bad. He yells to the male over Merqui. "How does yours feel?" The other male replies, as Kimi is stuck again. "She is a feisty little bitch but I'll let you know how she feels once I get inside." Merqui helplessly pleads with the male over her. "Please don't take that away from me please that is all I have left." The male hits her in the face and yells "Shut up! I'll take whatever I want" Kimi softly pleads "No…no… please no…" Merqui pleads as the male pushes in towards her "No please no!" Merqui's back arches up as she screams at the top of her lungs "NO!" Kimi..also screams "NO!' as she sees a faint line of blood running down Merquis' leg.

Grey awakens to hear Kimi yelling no at the top of her lungs. He quickly grabs a hold of her and whispers "Kimi...Kimi…wake up." Kimi wakes up and looks over to see Grey staring at her. Tears are streaming down Kimi's face, Grey pulls her into his arms gently and she cries into his chest. She silently sobs "I failed my sister." As Grey is holding her, he feels scars on her back. Grey concerned, asks "Kimi?" She looks up from his chest and says, "Yes?" Grey taps on her back "The scars on your back?" Kimi says, "You felt them didn't you?" Grey nods. Kimi embarrassingly answers "They never really went away, they have always been on my back and they will always be there. When I see them when I am getting ready in the morning...I don't feel like I am beautiful, I never wanted you to see them Grey." Kimi softly sobs. "But my sister… she is so sweet and caring and they … they …" Kimi stops, choking on her tears. Grey whispers wiping her tears away "Kimi you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I don't even see the scars." Kimi sits up, the sheet covering her body. Grey sits up as well and tries to touch Kimi but she pulls away. Grey says, "You are beautiful." He starts kissing the scars on her back which sends chills up Kimi's spine, "So beautiful." Grey coos as he continues to kiss the scars until Kimi turns. Grey stops, looks into her eyes deeply. They kiss again and Grey makes gentle and tender love to Kimi again. Grey holds Kimi all night and waits until she is sleep before he retires for the night as well

As the sun rises the next morning Kimi wakes up and opens her eyes. She stretches and looks down to see her sheets covered with ice and her hair heavily weighed down, she runs her hands through her hair, only to feel ice in her hair as well. She gets a cold chill all of sudden, from an unusual place on her she reaches down to her thighs and feels an icy projectile protruding from within her. Grey wakes up and looks at Kimi. Who says, "What is with all the ice?" Grey says, "Sorry I can't control where it goes sometimes." "Well what am I supposed to do with the ice down there?" Kimi asks as she taps on the ice... Grey smirks and says, "I can get rid of it for you." Kimi rolls her eyes and says, "We are going to be so late."


End file.
